La revelión de los Mortifagos
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Ella está dispuesta ayudarlo aunque signifique traición, Draco Malfoy sumido en el miedo y la desesperación; ella de gruesos parpados, mirada dura como la de su madre, desistirá y encontrará aliados que la ayudarán a corrumpir la misón del Sr. Tenebroso.
1. Prologo

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o eventos que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los mortífagos.<strong>

16 años atrás...

— Tan sólo unos años más, míralo Cissy —Narcissa Malfoy llevaba en brazos a su hijo, escasas semanas de haber dado a luz, ella lo miraba como un regalo, era su hijo, una prueba de amor entre ella y su esposo.

— Es idéntico a él —Dijo Narcissa con voz maternal, acarició el escaso platinado cabello del niño.

— Sólo unos años más… —volvió a repetir Bellatrix, su voz llena de entusiasmo, como un susurro. Narcissa sabía a lo que se refería, le estremecía la idea.

— Sólo es un bebe, Bella…

— El señor tenebroso siempre está ansioso de recibir nuevos seguidores… Deberías estar orgullosa, si yo tuviera un hijo lo estaría, ¿Qué mejor que servir al Señor Tenebroso? —los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron como obsidianas.

— Exacto, Si tú tuvieras un hijo más no lo tienes —de repente apareció una Bellatrix enfadada, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas al igual que sus rejas, una respiración acelerada la invadió, Narcissa sabía la razón por la cual no tenía hijos, sabía que era un punto de débil de su hermana.

Bellatrix no dijo nada más, apretó sus labios al igual que su varita. Su enmarañado mechón de cabello volaba entre sus resoplidos.

Decidió no darle importancia.

Un año después el mundo mágico había entrado en histeria, la notica de los Potter's había sido divulgada más rápido de lo que hubiera sido posible, el profeta daba centenares de notas y notas y más cuando sólo un niño de 1 año había sido capaz de resistir una maldición asesina así acabando con el mago más poderoso y malvados de todos los tiempos, después los mortífagos fueron extinguiéndose como llamas, alguno de ellos fueron enviados a Azkaban, otros continuaron sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado unos de ellos fue Lucius Malfoy.

**N/A:**_ hay, hay, hay! me gusta la idea! espero que la puedan leer. me encanta de verdad, estoy tentada a subir el otro capitulo ahora mismo! lo que había dicho! cuando temrinara de leer todos los libros de Harry Potter Escribiría el fic, tenía otras ideas pero esta es mejor, las otras las dejaré para después pero ay! enserio sería la persona más feliz sin me despierto y encuentro esto lleno de reviews! _

_Se que este capitulo no es bueno, esperen en siguiente._


	2. King Cross

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o eventos que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o I_

KING CROSS

Los años pasaron velozmente, aquel niño que había sobrevivido ya estaba en _Hogwarts_ habiendo hecho grandes amigos, eran conocidos como el _Trio dorado_, un grupo de amigos tan unidos, verdaderos _Gryffindors_, eran _Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter_ o como ahora todos habían decidido llamarlo: _"El Elegido"_. El chico se encontraba en su sexto año de Hogwarts, era primero de septiembre, iniciando un nuevo año. Él Sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles ahora en adelante gracias al regreso del _Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_, tendría que enfrentar cosas mucho mayores a las que había enfrentados años anteriores como en cuarto año_. En El Torneo de los Tres Magos_. Alguien había estado empeñado en matarlo ese mismo año —como había ocurrido el primero y el segundo— tirando al fuego su nombres en el _Caliz de fuego_. Estaba de acuerdo que no quería lo gloria eterna, muy bien le bastaba esas historia acerca de él y como había vencido a un poderoso mago con sólo un año de nacido, ni siquiera el recordaba esa noche, no era un acto de valentía ni nada como otros creían, todo había sido gracias a su madre, _Lilly Evans_, gracias a ella se mantenía en pie, sentado donde ahora estaba, charlando con sus amigos.

Después que _La Copa de Los Tres Magos_ resultara un Traslador hacia el _Valle de Godric_, el mismo vio como mataban a _Cedric Diggory_, un muchacho de de sexto año, víctima de _Lord Voldemort_ reencarnado gracias a _Colagusano_, amigo traicionero de sus padres. Vio a cientos de mortifagos, reconoció a _Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Malfoy,_ por supuesto había más de ellos que más tarde daría en una entrevista con _Rita Skeeter_. El mismo, se batió en un duelo con él, luchando contra _Expelliarmus _a un poderoso _Avada Kedavra_

Su Cuarto año definitvamente había sido un duro año para Harry sin embargo quinto sería aun peor, tras los _T.I.M.O's_ (Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria) por encima, El ministerio conspirando contra de él, los que creyó sus amigos ahora le daba la espalda y esa detestable maestra que hacía alusión a un sapo: _Dolores Umbrigde_, ella con sus estúpidas sentencias medievales y sus decretos institucionales, Harry la odiaba, por su culpa lo habían expulsado de jugar su deporte favorito, una de las únicas cosas que los hacía feliz y que libraban todas sus preocupaciones: jugar al _Quiddicth, _le quito su_ Saeta de Fuego, _vigiló el correo con sus inútil _Brigada Inquisitorial_ e hizo que el ministerio controlara todas las chimeneas de _Hogwarts, _esa estúpida mujer de rosa chillón.

No obstante, corrompió sus reuniones de **E.D**, como se atrevían a no enseñarles magia a los estudiantes ¿Cómo?

Escapó del colegio hacia el ministerio para rescatar a su padrino, cosa que había sido un trampa, se enfrentó con _mortífagos_ y al final Sirius murió, _Lord Voldemort_ fue visto por el ministro que ahora aceptaba su regreso y por lo que Harry había oído recientemente había sido suspendido para ser remplazado por un _Auror Scrimgeour._

La muerte de Sirius Black lo afectó, a todos pero el era su padrino, sin tan sólo hubiera abierto el paquete que le envió el estaría vivo, no había necesidad de usar lechuzas o la chimenea, el espejo no llamaría y él había olvidado abrirlo. Todos los Mortífagos involucrados en lo de ministerio acabaron en Azkaban, el padre de Malfoy estaba ahí, ya no era la perfecta imagen a seguir, o como Malfoy siempre había hablado de su padre y lo muy importante que era considerado en el ministerio causando la cólera en Ron Weasley.

Las cosas ahora para ahorra eran díficiles, no sabía que le esperaba pero podía asegurar que no eran buenas, malos tiempos estaba por venir, esto sólo era el comienzo, un terrible comienzo y comenzaba a sospechar de _Draco Malfoy_, aquel chico arrogante que había conocido en la tienda de túnicas y después en el edén, ese chico palido, cabellos platinados, ojos grises, sangre pura.

Todo comenzó cuando lo vio en _Borgin y Burkes _amenazando a señor de la tienda, algo quería _Malfoy _en esa tienda, y tenía curiosidad puesto que ahora no venía acompañado con su madre además había apartado algo, no quería que nadie lo comprara y tampoco había querido llevarselo, ni siquiera su madre _Narcissa Malfoy_ estaba enterada de ello.

— Se los aseguro —dijo Harry— Malfoy planea algo y lo que sea no es bueno —Hermione roló los ojos, si bien ya estaba cansada de hablar del tema al igual que Ron.

— Lo sabemos Harry, sólo que… Tu-Sabes-Quién no dejaría que Malfoy unirse…

— ¡Su padre es uno de ellos! —Harry Grito irritado.

Mientras tanto seguían discutiendo, Harry tuvo que irse junto con Neville a la reunión. Entres ellso estaba un chico de Gryffindor llamado Cornac Maclaggen, su tío era importante en el ministerio, Un chico de Raveclaw, Belby, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, más tarde cuando Harry salía de la reunión, colocó su capa de invisibilidad y siguió al chico Zabini, quien iba hacia el vagón de los Slytherin. Harry con sumo cuidado paso a lado de él, provocando que Zabini cayera al piso, después tomó lugar arriba de Malfoy, donde una maleta de él estaba.

— A quién le importa, es un estúpido profesor, además quizás no esté para el próximo año —escupió Malfoy. Aquella chica que miraba con interés a Malfoy palideció ante la mención.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Parkinson.

— No sé, digamos que podría tener cosas más importantes que hacer —y ahí estaba el alardeo de Malfoy.

Una chica de penetrantes ojos azules lo miró con interés, le lanzó una mirada vacía y comenzó a negar su cabeza. Sus oscuros cabellos volaron entre los aires, y lanzo un soplido que se llevó el mechó se su frente. Ella sabía el porqué, pensaba que Malfoy estaba hablando más de lo que debía, que debía callarse ahora mismo, un tonto arrogante.

Después hablo sobre: _El trabajo que él Quiere que haga,_ sólo un poco, no dio detalles ni de que consistía cosa que a Harry lo irritó. La chica de ojos azules negó, se encontraba sentada al lado del tal Zabini.

— ¿16 años, eh? Y no tienes ninguna experiencia que sea cualificada para él —Zabini rió.

— Tal vez no necesite ninguna cualificación para lo que _Él quiere que haga_ —Y la Chica volvió a negar junto un resoplido.

— ¿Qué pasa Lestrange**_1_**?—Preguntó Malfoy— ¿Algo te incomoda? ¿Es el estúpido de Zabini? —Malfoy rió fríamente con cierto sarcasmo, Zabini comenzó a tensarse y su tez adquirió un tono rojizo, el podría haberle estampado un puñetazo _a la muggle_.

— Pienso que deberías cerrar la boca —La chica dijo severamente.

— De lo que hable o no es algo que no te concierne Lestrange —Malfoy replicó.

— Hablaremos después —sentenció la chica clavando sus ojos en los de malfoy. Harry no sabía cuál de aquellos ojos eran más fríos si lo de ella o los de Malfoy.

— No tengo nada que Hablar contigo Lestrange —Malfoy finalizó, la chica se cruzó de brazos y volvió a resoplar haciendo volar otro mechón fuera de su rostro.

— Nos dirás —Parkinson sonrió.

— Siento decepcionarte, el mismo me lo ha prohibido —sonrió, no había otra cosa que lo complaciera que se adulado como Parkinson los hacía.

— Esa es una de las razones por la cual deberías callarte —La chica volvió hablar, Malfoy la Ignoró.

Comenzó a ponerse su túnica, cuando algo chilló, estaba seguro que había oído algo provenir de donde Goyle había sacado su maleta. Fingió ignorarlo pero en realidad estaba esperando para darle su merecido… ese San Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Olivia Lestrange Black<strong>, prima de _Draco Malfoy,_ dos años menor que es, estudia en Slytherin. Tiene un gran parecido a su madre _Bellatrix;_ Su cabello es rizado como el de ella, largo hasta media espalda; sus parpados gruesos, pestañas negras y largas; ojos tan azules como los de _Narcissa Malfoy,_juntos con una mirada severa y fría; sus labios rojos, fruncidos como su acabara de oler algo pestilente, una típica mueca de su tía, madre de _Draco_. Cualquiera que la mirada diría que es tan agradable como lo que _Malfoy_ tiene de bueno, no es tonta como _Parkinson,_ tampoco es una apasionada de los libros como esa _Granger, _es como cualquier Slytherin, sangre pura, astuta, gustando de artimañas, ella es una Slytherin.

* Ella trata de convencer a Malfoy de elegir lo que es mejor para él no para ellos.

* Odiando a todos los mortífagos, no se atreve a decirlo por el mismo miedo que ellos temen Al-  
>Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o como ellos mismo lo llaman; Señor tenebroso.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _bueno espero que les haya gustado éste capitulo, que les guste mi idea. Todos sabemos que Bellatrix no tiene una hija, su matrimonio con su marido por una conveniencia, así que pensé: Por qué no darle a Bellatrix su propia hija? Y que mejor que ésta hija odie a los mortifagos? Seria como admitir que Andromeda es parte de la familia y no tiene nada de malo con haberse casado con un Muggle. Espero que lo intuyas pero Bellatrix no sabe lo de su hija, aun que no sé hasta que grado pueda ser capáz de llegar ella. Es malvada tan malvada como Él. i'm waiting for a review! if you like it you review it! _


	3. Mortífagos

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o eventos que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o II_

MORTIFAGOS

Comenzó a ponerse su túnica, cuando algo chilló, estaba seguro que había oído algo provenir de donde Goyle había sacado su maleta. Fingió ignorarlo pero en realidad estaba esperando para darle su merecido… ese San Potter.

El tren se detuvo, las dos chicas partieron primero que los chicos, Parkinson esperó en el pasillo hasta que Lestrange le advirtió que él se quedaría, de mala gana Pansy avanzó.

Cuando no hubo nadie en el tren, el Slytherin se encargó de cerrar todas las ventanas y bajar las persianas, después lanzó un maleficio a Harry que lo inmovilizó, Malfoy escupió unas cuantas palabras después le rompió la nariz.

Malfoy se fue triunfante a reunirse con sus demás compañeros y narrarles la historia de cómo Potter sangraba, la cara que tenía con su nueva nariz.

La cena finalizó, Potter ya estaba de nuevo, no había podido probar ni un bocado puesto que la comida desapareció frente así como la pierna de pollo que se apresuraba a tomar. Con un estomago vacio se levantó después del discurso de Dumbledore y las presentaciones de nuevos maestros así como Snape ahora era maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras.

Mientras tantos La Chica Lestrange se apresuraba a ir a lado de Malfoy, se colocó a su lado ignorando a Parkinson que tenía la estúpida alusión de ser escoltada por Draco.

— Tenemos que hablar Malfoy —dijo Lestrange—. En Privado, no quiero a Parkinson metiendo sus narices o a esos tontos de Crabbe y Goyle —Malfoy roló los ojos.

— Recordemos que soy mayor, Lestrange, por lo tanto no puedes venir a darme ordenes.

— Tú lo haces con los maestros, además es algo que no me interesa si eres mayor o no. Te dije que necesitamos hablar y lo haremos —Ella suspiró—. Preferiría que no fuera en la sala común pero no hay alternativa.

— Como sea, espero que sea importante.

— No te hagas el idiota Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que es, por eso estás irritado ¿No creo que tengas nada importante que hacer ahora? No nos es permitido salir a estas horas. No soy tonta —siguieron caminando adelantados varios pasos que los demás Slytherins. Se dirigieron a las mazmorras, Malfoy dijo la contraseña.

La chica camino hacia una de las esquinas de la sala común, Malfoy se designó a seguirla con pesades. Ella se dejó caer en un sillón y resopló casadamente, El rubio hizo lo mismo que ella, el mismo abatimiento, farfullo, todo. Se miraron a los ojos viendo que no había nadie más que ellos y que Parkinson estaba todavía lejos.

— Hablemos de tu insensata capacidad de mantener la boca cerrada cuando se te pide —comenzó la chica, por un momento Draco pensó que había oído a Snape.

— No necesito hablar con una mocosa de 14 años… —Malfoy volvió a rolar los ojos como ya era costumbre.

— Siempre hay algo que he dicho: Las mujeres maduran primero que los hombres —ella sonrió— cosa que lo he comprobado contigo, Draco —sonrió satisfactoriamente.

— Como sea Lestrange, habla. No tengo tu tiempo —farfulló.

— No veo porqué no, no hay nada interesante que hacer hasta mañana, ¿Por qué no hablar con una amiga? —se balanceó sobre su asiento, miró las puertas de la sala común que estaba siendo llenadas por estudiantes, pero ningún rastro de Zabini, Crabbe o Goyle

— De acuerdo.

— Bien dicho. Ahora, sería mejor, o no —negó— sería conveniente que te callaras y no adularas acerca asigno que hicieras, recuerda lo que te dijo, es secreto y si fueras inteligente no confiarías en esos tontos de Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe o Goyle —ella tomó la mano del rubio, la acarició un poco. Él quiso retirarla pero no lo hizo, eran primos.

— Tú que sabes… tú no sabes lo que se siente…

— Esa es una de las razones por las que los odio… sé que mi madre me lo dirá en cualquier momento… no ahora soy joven pero si en un año… cuando cumpla 16. Ella se lo dirá, sabe que cumplo 15 el sábado que viene, entonces le dirá y me entrenará en vacaciones. Yo no quiero, sólo te veo y me da lástima de lo va a pasarme —Malfoy frunció el ceño.

— No puedes hacer nada, Olivia… al igual que yo tampoco pude hacer nada…

— De que hablas, tú querías la marca, ahora la tienes ¿Eso era lo que querías, no? —gruñó. Todo fue gracias a su padre y Bellatrix, bueno ella sabía que su madre influyó pero no podía negar que Malfoy no quisiera, además su manera de adular, ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que no quería?

— Cuando tienes al Señor Tenebroso controlando tú familia es muy difícil oponerse, no podía decir nada, tenía que mostrarme complacido —Lestrange no dijo nada, en cierto punto sabía que ella no podía hacer nada, que Malfoy tampoco pudo haber hecho nada más no justificaba que alardeara tanto. Ella dijo refunfuñó, se levanto del sofá y sin decir ni una palabra se fue a su dormitorio.

El día siguiente todos los alumnos estaban siendo dirigidos al Gran Comedor, entre ellso venía el grupo de Malfoy. Como siempre Malfoy narraba de nuevo como le había roto la naríz a Potter, claro, agregó otros detalles que le dieron un papel heroico (Para los de su casa) _"Sólo le di un lección, creo que ahora pensara dos veces antes de meterse conmigo" _decía Malfoy, Parkinson reía tontamente a Lado de Greengrass, una tonta risilla chillante de adolescente torpe.

Lestrange mirada a Malfoy, no podía negarlo, el hecho de que Malfoy le rompiera la nariz a Potter debió haber sido gracioso, Malfoy siempre estaba acostumbrado a perder contra Potter, ahora sólo escucha: Draco Malfoy le rompió la nariz a Harry potter, ¿No es gracioso?

Ella paso su mirada de Malfoy a los Gryffindors, El trío dorado ahí estaba, susurrándose algunas cosas, Hermione Granger negaba la cabeza, Ron reía pero Harry potter negaba, después el trió miró a Malfoy quien no tardó en darse cuenta que lo miraban. Él frunció el ceño, acto seguido se levantó de la mesa y abandono el Gran Comedor, segundos después Harry Potter abandonaba su asiento. Granger gritó su nombre pero él no la escuchó, se fue tras Malfoy.

Harry Potter averiguaría lo que se traía entre manos y una buena manera de vengar el golpe, No le parecía nada normal de Malfoy amenazar a Borgin, después lo que había dicho el en vagón tenía más que claro que él era un Mortífago. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Si no había dejado que la señora de la tienda de túnicas le tocara el brazo, pues claro, le acababan de tatuar en su brazo la marca y por lo que él había oído la marca tenebrosa dolía, desgarraba la piel hasta le hueso, era un dolor tan inmenso algo que a Voldemort le encantaba, amaba ver sufrir a sus víctimas ¿Y por qué no a los suyos? Eso mismo lo había dicho pero Hermione le contestó usando su estúpida lógica y razonamiento: _"Tal vez quería salir de la tienda"_ ¿Cómo no iba a querer salir de la tienda después de que ellos entraron?, en parte sí.

Lestrange se levantó, hizo un ademán de despedida y se dirigió a su siguiente clase: Pociones.

El nuevo profesor Slughorn era un tipo agradable según Lestrange, pero como había oído no había sido invitadas a sus reuniones, sólo Zabini había sido uno de los únicos de Slytherin en ser invitados y por lo que había dicho él, Slughorn le desagradaban los mortífagos y al ser hija de Bellatrix no tenía muchas posibilidades y más cuando en el Club slug estaba Longbotton, el hijo de los padres que su madre había torturado hasta la locura.

Entro como muchos de sus compañeros de cuarto, se unió a la mesa de algunos chicos de Slytherin y comenzaron con la práctica: La poción de los muertos vivientes.

_"asfófelo y ajenjo raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas, pagina 10 de su libro de pociones_" Dijo Slughorn que la misma calidez de siempre. Una clase aburrida peor a la vez agradable, ha habido mejores. Con Snape eran divertidas, buscaban cualquier escusa para quitar unos cuantos puntos de Gryffindor y agregarles a Slytherin.

**N/A:**_ muchas gracias por lo reviews, se que no son muchos pero yo los agradesco mucho. Espero en verdad estar asiendo un buen trabajo con este fic, es mi primero de Harry Potter y la verdad quiero hacer un gran trabajo:) bon nuit._


	4. Pociones Avanzadas

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o eventos que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o III_

POCIONES AVANZADAS

_"Asfófelo y ajenjo raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas, pagina 10 de su libro de pociones_" Dijo Slughorn que la misma calidez de siempre. Una clase aburrida peor a la vez agradable, ha habido mejores. Con Snape eran divertidas, buscaban cualquier escusa para quitar unos cuantos puntos de Gryffindor y agregarles a Slytherin.

OOO

— Harry, se que suena sospechoso pero no creo que Malfoy estuviera metido en esos pasos —Hermione le hablaba un lunes en la tarde en la biblioteca, la chica leía libros mientras escribía un pergamino de Aritmancia.

— Hermione, Lo oí. Dijo que el algo sobre un trabajo que Lord Voldemort le había asignado —Harry dijo nuevamente irritado.

— Bueno, sí pero —suspiró crispada—… Harry, Tú sabes que a Malfoy le encanta presumir, es como si quisiera parecer importante, para Parkinson —volvió su vista a su libro de Aritimancia.

— ¡Hermione! Es podría estar haciendo algo, está involucrado con Lord Voldemort ¡Es un Mortífago! —Hermione se sobresaltó, no por la mención del nombre del Señor Tenebroso sino por el hecho de gritar que Malfoy era un Mortífago.

— ¡Shh, Harry! No grites —susurró—, La biblioteca está llena de estudiantes, hay Slytherins aquí —ella cerró su libro, no podría concentrarse, Harry no lo iba a dejar así de fácil, Malfoy era Malvado, estaba sirviendo a Voldemort, estaba sirviéndole para que mataran a Harry cosa que no le hacía mucha simpatía.

— Voy a averiguar qué es lo que trama —dijo fríamente.

— Harry, déjalo. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer que espiar a Malfoy, deberías preocuparte por las lecciones de Dumbledore.

Lestrange escuchaba atentamente, Potter y la sangre sucia Granger sabían lo de Malfoy, esa era un de las cosas que ella había querido evitar, tan tonto y estúpido que es su primo, además de arrogante, no podía al menos callarse, tenía que pavonearse, lucir sus meritos, su status social, era un idiota.

— ¿Qué pasa Lestrange? ¿Acaso no sabes que es malo espiar? —La chica se sobresaltó un poco, dirigió su mirada a quién la había interrumpido, era Not, Theodore Nott, Lo conocía muy bien ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su padre era un Mortífago.

— ¿Qué quieres Nott? ¿Te falta algún otro libro que leer aquí? —respondió secamente.

— No. Ahora ¿Por qué los espías? ¿Es de familia, supongo? —rió un poco. Nott no era la clase de chico que prefería estar rodeados con gente como la de Malfoy, era callado, inteligente y rechazaba todo el régimen de Voldemort y estados de sangre.

— Es algo que no te concierne —ella se levantó de su asiento, luego se volvió a sentar ¿Qué lecciones de Dumbledore? Nott rió.

— Algo interesante supongo —ella lo empujó un poco, Granger decía algo importante.

_— Estas lecciones son importantes Harry, el te ayudará a sobrevivir. Quien sabe que hechizos nuevos de enseñará, supongo que protectores, o para un desarme perfecto _—la voz excitada de Granger. Nott guardó silencio.

— _Todavía no he tenido ninguna_ —dijo Harry.

— _Bueno… ¡Oh! Tengo que irme Harry, ¡Tengo pociones!_ —escucharon el ruido de Granger juntando sus libros. Bien adiós Harry, nos vemos en la Sala Común.

— Creo que tú también tienes pociones, ¿No es así, Nott? —él sonrió de lado.

— Sí, cuando estés en Quinto entenderás esto —juntó sus libros también y se fue tras Granger.

Lestrange sintió una mirada, vio de soslayo, se trataba de Potter, un ceño fruncido apareció en el entrecejo de ambos jóvenes, ella seguramente lo sabía, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Era hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, Potter debía estar haciendo acusaciones mentales.

Ella se levantó, salió de la librería, tal como lo tenía pensado, Potter iría tras ella.

— ¿Qué quieres Potter? —Dijo ella, Potter salía de la librería, comenzaba a sacar su manta de invisibilidad—. Deja de hacer lo que haces, ocúpate de tus asuntos.

— Eso es lo que hago, trato de averiguar lo que hacen esos sucios Mortífagos —un ponsoñosa voz salió de sus labios, él sabría de quien era hija y la odiaba por eso aun que no la conociera bien, pero era hija de la acesina de su padrino, su único familiar además de los Dursley, pero él los aborrecía así que no contaban mucho. Lestrange lo miraba con ceño fruncido, se parecía a su madre con esa expresión, Harry sintió unas terribles ganas de maldecila con un _Cruciatus_. Sin más que decir Potter siguió, tenía hora libre.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con Ron. Harry le comentó su encuentro con Lestrange, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo raro en Malfoy y ella, tramaban algo y tenía que ver con los Mortífagos.

— Lestrange sabía que la iba a seguir, seguro estaba escuchando en la biblioteca. Yo le estaba diciendo a Hermione lo del tren —Ron frunció el ceño.

— Sabes, podrías tener un poco de razón… ¿Malfoy mortífago? No lo creo, pienso que podría pasar en unos años pero no ahora, pero ¿Lestrange? Ella es más joven que él, Voldemort no estaría interesado en hacerla su seguidor, es muy joven ¿Para qué quería Él alguien sin experiencia? —Ron daba en un punto clave.

— Sus padres podrían estarlos entrenando, pero lo que sí es un hecho es que Malfoy tiene la marca.

— En fin… Dejemos de hablar de esto —Harry respingó—. Mira eso —dijo ron divertido— ese chico de haya está tratando de entrar al baño de niñas ¿Me pregunto si lo está haciendo a propósito? —Ron Rió.

— McGonagall va hacia el —Harry soltó una carcajada, después escucharon a McGonagall reprenderlo, el pobre chico se ruborizó tanto que salió huyendo.

— Harry Potter —La profesora McGonagall llamó. La sonrisa del rostro de Harry había desaparecido drásticamente, Ron rió con otro suceso vergonzoso de un niño de segundo quien se había tropezado con su túnica extremadamente grande. Seguro sus padres eran muggles.

— Si, Prefesora…

— Veo que te diviertes…

— Oh, tengo hora libre, profesora —dijo Harry.

— Bueno, en ese caso creo que deberías llenarla con pociones, Potter, ¿Qué no era tu ambición convertirse en Auror?

— Em, si profesora, pero creía que…

— Eso era cuando el profesor Snape enseñaba, sin embargo el profesor Slughorn acepta alumnos que apenas pasaron sus exámenes con un Supera las Expectativas —echó una rápida mirada hacia ron—. Y tal vez podrías llevar a tu amigo Ronald, se ve que está muy entretenido por allá —definitivamente, Ronald se reía de otro alumno de primero al a quien sus cosas se habían caído y estudiantes pisado.

— Si, profesora —ella hizo una mueca antes de darle la espalda y seguir con sus asuntos.

Harry tomó el brazo del Ron, éste soltó gruñidos, farfulleos. Pociones era una de las clases que más detestaba, bueno, como no hacerlo, Snape se las apañaba para dejarlo en rídiculo, que los Slytherins rieran de él y quitarle unos cuantos puntos a su casa. Si llevaba detrás del profesor ya era una escusa de llegar tarde y unos menos 10 puntos. Si reía menos otros 10, si su poción era desastrosa se burlaba de él, dejaba que los Slytherins también y unos menos 20 puntos por no seguir instrucciones y otros 10 por una estúpida causa.

Otra cosas, no tenía libro, no lo habría encargado ¿con que trabajaría?

Harry empujó la puerta del salón, ahí estaba Slughorn dando su clase a unos cuantos Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuff y Slytherins, para no tan fortuna de Harry ahí estaba Malfoy y al parecer los estúpidos de sus amigos no había logrados sus T.I.M.O's requeridos.

— ¡Harry, Mi muchacho! —Slughorn exclamó tan energéticamente como siempre— ¡Pasa, pasa! Toma asiento. Hmm… al parecer traes un invitado —Slughorn miró a Ron.

— Ronald Weasley, Señor.

— ¡Todos los amigos de Harry Potter son mis amigos!

— Señor, no tenemos libros, no los hemos encargado —replico Harry.

— ¡Oh, bueno, entonces tomen los del estante! Puedes tomar ingredientes de la alacena también. Ahora, como iba diciendo… —continuó con su clase.

Harry y Ron caminaron hacia el estante señalado por Slughorn, ahí estaba todos los materiales que utilizarían, unas balanzas de muy mal estado y por supuesto, sólo dos copias de _Pociones Avanzadas_, ambos libros estaban maltratados pero uno de ellos estaba con la portada destrozada, la pintura opaca, las hojas tan amarillentas mientras que el otro unos cuantos rasguños sobre la superficies, nada de qué quejarse, además iba a ser por mientras encargaban sus libros el _Flourish and Blotts. _Ambos se miraron con cautela, luego Ron hizo el primer movimiento hacia el libro de buenas condiciones. Harry con reflejos lentos trató de agarrar una esquina del libro pero Ronald ya lo sujetaba con ambas manos y jalaban con fuerza arrebatándosela de la única mano de Harry que los sostenía. Harry lo miró duramente, después lo golpeó con la ya maltratada copia de _Pociones Avanzadas_.

**N/A:** _No se ustedes pero amo a Olvia lestrange! SI LA AMAN DEJENME UN REVIEW;)_ _amo a Nott! _


	5. Felix felicis

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o eventos que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o IV_

_FELIX FELICIS_

Harry y Ron caminaron hacia el estante señalado por Slughorn, ahí estaba todos los materiales que utilizarían, unas balanzas de muy mal estado y por supuesto, sólo dos copias de _Pociones Avanzadas_, ambos libros estaban maltratados pero uno de ellos estaba con la portada destrozada, la pintura opaca, las hojas tan amarillentas mientras que el otro unos cuantos rasguños sobre la superficies, nada de qué quejarse, además iba a ser por mientras encargaban sus libros el _Flourish and Blotts. _Ambos se miraron con cautela, luego Ron hizo el primer movimiento hacia el libro de buenas condiciones. Harry con reflejos lentos trató de agarrar una esquina del libro pero Ronald ya lo sujetaba con ambas manos y jalaban con fuerza arrebatándosela de la única mano de Harry que los sostenía. Harry lo miró duramente, después lo golpeó con la ya maltratada copia de _Pociones Avanzadas_.

— ¿Quién pude decirme que es esto? —Señaló un caldero por la mesa de Malfoy. La mano de Hermione se alzó al aire, Harry conocía muy bien la poción, Snape había amenazado con dársela y Umbrigde había se la había puesto en su taza de té.

— ¡Veritaserum! Fuerza a quién lo bebe a decir la verdad —dijo la Gryffindor.

— ¡Muy bien!, ¡Excelente! —Hermione sonrió— Ahora, ésta es muy conocida, su elaboración es un poco tardía, alrededor de un mes, cambia la apa... —Hermione Granger Levantó su mano de nuevo.

— Poción Multijugos —Harry también la conocía, recordaba cuando había tenido que hacerse pasar por Crabbe y Goyle, en segundo año.

— ¡Excelente, Excelente! Y ahora ésta… —Granger otra vez levantaba su mano. Ciertos Slytherins comenzaban a mofarse de ella.

— ¡Amortentia! La más poderosa poción de amor. Se supone que huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae… Por ejemplo yo huelo: Pergamino nuevo… Cesped recién cortado y… —Los Slytherins rieron, más por Malfoy y Nott. Ella se sonrojó como el cabello de Ron.

— ¡Extraordinario, excelente! ¡20 puntos bien ganados para Gryffindor, Señorita Granger! —Hubo un abucheó de los Slytherins.

— Señor… No nos ha dicho que hay en esa —dijo una chica de Gryffinfor. Slughorn miró hacia donde ella señalaba, tomo un frasquito dorado y lo enseño a la clase. Granger levantó su mano cuando él pregunto de qué se trataba.

— Felix felicis o suerte liquida.

— ¡Perfecto! Una sola gota y hará que todo lo que hagan tengan éxito. Una poción muy complicada de hacer desastrosa si sale mal. Ahora eso es lo que tengo que ofrecerles, el alumno que haga perfectamente la poción Muertos vivientes se ganará un frasco de Felix felicis, está en la página 10 de sus libros, adelante. Debo decirle que sólo un alumnos ha sido capáz de reclamar el premio —Slughorn sonrió cálidamente a su clase, enseguida todos comenzaron a leer las instrucciones de su libro.

Hermione fue la primera en abrir su libros antes que todos, siempre era la primera y cualquiera apostaría que sería ella quien se ganaría el Felix felicis. Malfoy quien al oír los efectos de la poción, sus ojos se iluminaron como antes solían hacerlo, era su oportunidad, tenía que ganarle a la sangre sucia y a todos los demás, no sería difícil puesto que su padre había sido bueno en pociones por lo tanto el debía haber heredado el talento.

Harry abrió su destrozado libro de _Pociones avanzadas_. Las hojas amarillentas y opacas no era más que eso, guardaban un secreto mucho mayor. Harry al ver el libro desconfió un poco de él, la pagina 10 estaba garabateada con instrucciones que otro alumno en Hogwarts había hecho, tenía tachones, apuntes, dobleces; pero no sólo esta página estaba rayada si no las demás.

Harry comenzó a preparar la poción, encendió el mechero y puso su caldero mientras leía las instrucciones. No sabía si seguirlas o no, después de todo no conocía de quien había sido el libro y tenía experiencia en no confiar en libros desconocidos así como lo había pasado a Ginny Weasley.

Decidió que lo haría.

Agregó, quitó, modifico y mezcló diferente a los demás, la poción estaba saliendo bien, estaba adquiriendo el color requerido, después hechó un vistazo al de Hermione, el color era parecido pero no el mismo al del libro y Harry. La de Ron era algo… fuera de lo normal, su poción ni llegaba cerca al color, ni la consistencia, él sabía que ron no era bueno es pociones al igual que él no lo era.

Hermione reclamó con su usual tono de indignación, notó que Harry no seguía las instrucciones marcadas en el libro, además vio su caldero… aun que si ego le doliera sabía que la poción de Harry era perfecta. Harry le dio unos de sus consejos pero ella se negó, estaba afiliada a seguir las cosas del libro tal y cual estaban escritas.

Al final de la clase, Slughorn se pasó por los calderos, hacía comentarios, muecas o fruncía el ceño. Al pasarse a la de Malfoy, sólo asintió, era buena pero no merecedora del premio. La de Nott estaba cerca que la de Hermione, tenía consistencia parecida, color parecido pero no era tan "buena" como para llevarse la botellita. "¡Por Merlín!" Exclamó Slughorn al pasar por el caldero de Harry y desaprobar la poción de Ron.

— ¡Es perfecta! Creo que tenemos un ganador —Hermione miró a Harry, abrió un poco la boca. No podía creerlo—. Toma chico, te lo has ganado —y le dio una botella de Felix felicis.

Hermione no era la única enfadada, Malfoy también lo estaba, el frasquito hubiera sido perfecto para él, justo lo que necesitaba, pero ahora lo tenía ese San Potter.

Todos salieron del aula, Hermione se adelantó para alcanzar a Harry. Ella sabía que no se había ganado el frasco de la mejor manera, pero era preferible a que hubiera sido él y no Malfoy.

— Tienes que decirle. Hiciste trampa —dijo Hermione en camino a su sala común.

— En realidad no la hizo —puntualizó Ron—. Siguió las instrucciones del libro —dijo objetivamente y con certeza.

— No, no lo hizo. Siguió las instrucciones apuntadas por un alumno —ella se cruzó de brazos frente a los dos, una mirada severa paasba por sus ojos directos a los de Harry.

— Sólo estás celosa porque por primera vez no eres la mejor —Ron sonrió. Hermione pudo sentir su cara quemándole.

— Tienes que devolver ese libro cuando recibas el tuyo —dijo secamente.

— ¡Estás loca! No, además no tiene nada de malo, Ron tiene razón, no hice trampa, seguí las instrucciones del libro ¿No es así? —Harry sonrió, Hermione se sentía contra-atacada por su propia medicina, la sensatez.

— ¡Sí, pero Slughorn creé que eres bueno en pociones!

— Vamonos Harry, sólo está celosa —Hermione volvió adquirir el mismo tono de cabello que Ron. No dijo nada y se desvió a la biblioteca.

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia el sexto piso, le dijeron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, luego Harry recordó lo que tenía que hacer: vigilar a Malfoy, que mejor manera de hacerlo que con el Mapa Merodeador y así lo hizo.

**N/A:**_No actulicé hasta no ver un review más. Muchas gracias a todas:D lo siento si lo les gusta pero es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, no podemos empezar perfectas... o sí?_


	6. San Potter

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o eventos que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o V_

_SAN POTTER_

— Tienes que devolver ese libro cuando recibas el tuyo —dijo secamente.

— ¡Estás loca! No, además no tiene nada de malo, Ron tiene razón, no hice trampa, seguí las instrucciones del libro ¿No es así? —Harry sonrió, Hermione se sentía contra-atacada por su propia medicina, la sensatez.

— ¡Sí, pero Slughorn creé que eres bueno en pociones!

— Vamonos Harry, sólo está celosa —Hermione volvió adquirir el mismo tono de cabello que Ron. No dijo nada y se desvió a la biblioteca.

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia el sexto piso, le dijeron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, luego Harry recordó lo que tenía que hacer: vigilar a Malfoy, que mejor manera de hacerlo que con el Mapa Merodeador y así lo hizo.

OOO

Lestrange salía de su clase de encantamientos, necesitaba a encontrar a Malfoy, decirlo lo que había escuchado de Granger. Era de suma importancia que supiera tal vez así aprendería a callarse.

Caminó rápidamente con su mochila en un hombro hacia su sala común, era el único lugar que se le ocurría que podría estar Malfoy y esperaba a que estuviera, Hogwarts era inmenso, había tantos pasadizos como para que él no estuviera ahí. Ella dijo la contraseña y entró. Definitivamente ahí estaba el rubio, bajando de los dormitorios de hombres, seguro iba de salida, si en eso estaba.

— Draco —dijo secamente. El chico la vio con fastidio, iba con prisa, su rostro lo delataba.

— ¿Qué quieres Lestrange? —preguntó irritado.

— Tenemos que hablar —contestó calmadamente— ahora.

— No puedo ahora Lestrange —la quiso evadir pero ella se interpuso—. Muévete, no quiero hechizarte.

— No eres gran amenaza Malfoy. Tenemos que hablar y lo haremos, es importante, tal vez así aprendas a callarte de una buena vez por todas.

— Tu enseñando a callarme —rió con sarcasmo.

— Cállate. Tú sabes si lo haces difícil o no Malfoy, si tienes tanta prisa entonces comienza a escucharme así te podrás ir y hacer tus asuntos —Él sabía que ella no lo iba a dejar ir, era una de la cosas que le hacía parecerse a su madre, ambas tenían una mirada desquiciadas llena de maldad.

— Habla… —cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y tomó una posición relajada.

— Escuché a Potter y Granger hablar en la biblioteca.

— ¿Eso es todo? San Potter y la Sangre Sucia ¿Y la comadreja no estaba? —rió Malfoy, ella lo ignoró.

— Potter sabe que eres un Mortífago además Dumbledore le dará clases privadas, pero ese no es el punto —Malfoy alzó las cejas—. El punto es que sigues sin mantener la boca cerrada. Deberías callarte por una buena vez, ¿A caso no sabes lo que significa: _Secreto_? ¿No _te_ dio órdenes específicas de no decir nada? ¿Y qué es lo haces Malfoy? ¡Divulgarlo! —bramó Lestrange.

— Nada de lo que sabe Potter me afecta. ¿Y qué si sabe que soy un Mortífago? Nadie le va a creer.

— Recibirá clases privadas con Dumbledore… ¿Eso no te dice nada? Le enseñará a cómo defenderse y ¿No crees que el tema principal serán: los Mortífagos?

— Dumbledore es un viejo tonto. Nadie sabe nada más que tú.

— Eres demasiado obvio. No digas nada más… Entiende… —comenzó a susurrar— si algo sale mal… _Él _te matara, a ti y a tu familia, tal y cual lo dijo… estás arriesgando mucho. No es una misión fácil… jamás has matado… no eres un acecino… y mucho menos has lanzado un maleficio imperdonable… es por eso Malfoy que debes tener cuidado. Potter sabes más de lo que piensas, tú sabes cómo es él y sus entrometidos amigos, por ejemplo: Hoy estaba decidido a seguirme, lo vi sacando su manta de invisibilidad pero logré atajarlo antes de que se la pusiera, seguro piensa que también estoy involucrada en esto.

— Ese San Potter —la voz de Malfoy destiló veneno, fue grave y llena de odio.

— Vete, eso es todo… sólo prométeme que no dirás nada más —Malfoy roló los ojos.

— Metete en tus asuntos, Lestrange, esto no es de tu incumbencia, así que déjame en paz, sé lo que hago —Malfoy chocó hombros con su prima, después salió de la sala común con paso rápido, marchado, iba a la sala de menesteres.

— Se ve que Malfoy tiene cosas más importante que hacer que hablar con su prima —Theodore Nott alzaba la vista mientras doblaba la esquina de un libro.

— ¿No me dijiste que era malo espiar? —él embozó una sonrisa, apartó su libro de sus rodillas dejándolo en una mesita de noche para después dirigirse a ella.

— Tal vez lo haya dicho —se encogió de hombros— _"La curiosidad mató al gato, Lestrange_" —alzó las cejas.

— ¿Es eso un estúpido refrán Muggle? —el asintió—. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa las cosas Muggles? Es desagradable, Nott.

— Tú sabes que no me afilio muchos a los linajes —Nott se recargó sobre el hombro de la chica.

— Entonces, seguro Granger te cae bien —Nott arrugó el entrecejo, como si estuviera oliendo algo pestífero.

— Nunca dije que lo hiciera, odio a las: _"Quiero-saberlo-todo" _—era verdad, casi todos odiaban esa actitud de Granger, siempre queriendo ser la mejor de la clase, muchos pagarían 10 galeones por verla reprobar algo, aunque lo que había pasado en pociones, fue divertido,

— Tú eres algo como eso, eres como la versión masculina de Granger —Theodore Frunció el ceño.

— No. No me gusta dar la impresión de querer saber todo como a ella —respndió secamente, Lestrange le había quitado esa sonrisa socarrona y burlona que hace unos momentos traía, pero en fin, ella no quería hablar de Granger, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con un Gryffindor y más si se trataba del: _"Trío dorado"._

— Me da igual Granger, dejemos de hablar de esa Sangre Sucia —Nott asintió.

— Entonces… ¿Misión secreta, eh? —sintió como sus intestinos se revolvía, Nott parecía más atento de lo que parecía, al menos era hijo de un Mortífago, no corría tanto riesgo decirle sin embargo era trabajo de Malfoy, no debía hablar de las cosas que no le concernían, sólo por esta ocasión.

— Eso no te importa.

— Vamos, ¿Qué puedo decir yo? ¿Somos del mismo bando después de todo, no Lestrange? No hay porqué ocultar nada —sonrió.

— ¡Deja de meter tu narices en donde no las llaman Nott! —Bramó—. Con permiso —ella chocó su hombro como Malfoy había hecho con ella haces unos instantes.

— Malfoy y tú sí que se parecen —estúpido Nott, sólo eso podía pensar Lestrange—. A propósito, Potter se ganó una botella de _suerte liquida_, digo, tal vez te interese —ella se detuvo, escuchó lo ultimo después dio un suspiró y se fue al gran comedor.

Lestrange caminaba furiosa, sus rostro estaba tan rojo, sus labios estaban fruncidos, sus ojos destellaban llamas, Nott la sacaba de quicio, también Malfoy lo hacía por ser tan tonto y confiar demás en la gente.

Llegó al gran salón junto con una manada de estudiantes. Todos ellos hablando de sus cosas más que nada _Quidditch, _Castigos de Snape o tareas. Ella se fue a sentar a su mesa, con gran pesadez se sentó para notar que Malfoy no estaba y seguro no tenía planes de cenar.

Frente a sus ojos la comida apareció, tomó lo primero que vio y lo echó a su plató, otra porción, y una más después zumo de calabaza… y Parkinson chillando.

— ¡Olivia! —Chilló Parkinson, se sentó justo frente de ella, una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, sus oscuros ojos se iluminaron— ¿Y Draco?

— No vendrá —Lestrange quiso reír al ver la expresión de Parkinson que buscó una mirada de soslayo de parte de Greengrass, ella la ignoró.

— ¿Por qué? —su voz decayó.

— ¡No lo sé Parkinson! ¿Al menos podrías tener un poco de dignidad y dejar de buscarlo? —una mujer buscando al hombre, de verdad daba pena, era patético. Greengrass rió un poco.

— Cierra la boca Greengrass —sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Harry, Ron y Hermione charlaban. Hermione le reclamaba a Ron por su falta de sensibilidad y modales; ella se limitaba hacer desagradables gestos cuando Ronald se embutía una cucharada de todo lo que había en su plato en grandes cantidades. Harry pensaba en la ausencia de Malfoy que Lestrange estuviera ahí. Él se preocupaba por Lestrange debido a que su madre era una de las más fieles Mortífagas de Voldermot, Había acecinado a su primo y padrino de Harry; torturado a los Longbottom hasta la locura y muchas otras calamidades, si ella estaba en Hogwarts junto con Malfoy era seguro que ambos planeaban algo. Harry no dudaba que Olivia fuera igual que su madre o que estuviera en entrenamiento para ser una Mortífaga, sólo veía su rostro, era idéntico al de Bellatrix con cierto toque de su padre; esa fría mirada con cierta demencia que su madre poseía, su rizado cabello, más peinado que el de Bellatrix… a Harry se le revolvía el estomago, era como ver a Bellatrix sentada en el mismo comedor que el.

— Harry, ¡Harry! —llamó Hermione.

— ¿Qué? oh, ¿Disculpa? —Ella miró hacia el cielo con fastidio, resopló.

— Estamos hablando de cuando iremos a visitar a Hagrid… ya sabes… éste año no tomaremos clases con él… —respondió Hermione, Harry apenas y asintió, seguía pensado en Malfoy.

— ¡HARRY! ¡Podrías escucharme! —chilló.

— ¡Lo hago! Sólo que ¿Se han dado cuenta que Malfoy no vino a cenar? —Hermione frunció el ceño. Sintió ganas de levantarse de su asiento e irse a su sala común. No le gustaba hablar de Malfoy además las charlas acerca de que _"Malfoy es un Mortífago"_ ya la tenía harta.

— ¡Harry! —Gimoteó Hermione.

— Lo he estado viendo el mapa merodeador, hay algunas veces en que Malfoy desaparece, de pronto está y luego no. Nadie puede desaparecer de los terrenos de Hogwarts, tú misma lo has dicho Hermione —no supo que decir, sabía que era cierto sin embargo el orgullo de un Gryffindor permanecía en ella.

— Deja de darle importancia Harry, no vale la pena… aun que…

— Admites que Harry tiene razón —Ron se adelantó, Hermione lo miró por un segundo y prosiguió.

— No. Sólo digo que es sospechoso…

— Aun que es un poco raro que Lestrange esté aquí… Claro sería sospechoso si ambos faltaran a cenar…

— No seas tonto Harry. Crabbe y Goyle no están tampoco —objetó Hermione.

— entonces esto si debe ser preocupante ¿Crabbe y Goyle faltando a la cena? —No no pudo contener su chiste, soltó una carcajada. Harry no quería reír pero fue inevitable, sólo Hermione fue capáz de controlarse, una: porque no le pareció gracioso. Dos: No le gustaba hablar de Malfoy.

— ¿Podrían sólo una vez comportarse como chicos maduros? —Harry y Ron se miraron y estallaron en risas. Basta, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hermione se levantó enfadada y directo a su sala común.

**N/A:** _lo siento por tanto parloteo ;(. sigo al tanto._


	7. Hogsmeade

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o VI_

_HOGSMEADE_

— No seas tonto Harry. Crabbe y Goyle no están tampoco —objetó Hermione.

— Entonces esto si debe ser preocupante ¿Crabbe y Goyle faltando a la cena? —No no pudo contener su chiste, soltó una carcajada. Harry no quería reír pero fue inevitable, sólo Hermione fue capaz de controlarse, una: porque no le pareció gracioso. Dos: No le gustaba hablar de Malfoy.

— ¿Podrían sólo una vez comportarse como chicos maduros? —Harry y Ron se miraron y estallaron en risas. Basta, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hermione se levantó enfadada y directo a su sala común.

**OOO**

— ¡Draco! —Chilló Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy acababa de irrumpir la sala común de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy la miró con cansancio, sus tareas lo había tenido agotado, sus ojos mostraban más frialdad de lo que alguna vez habían mostrado, con ojeras abajo de ellos, su piel estaba adquiriendo un tono más pálido y grisáceo. Su cabello siempre bien peinado ahora se encontraba un poco alborotado, algo estaba pasando con él, Lestrange sabía que lo último que quería hacer era hablar con alguien y mucho menos con Parkinson.

Ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa radiante más que nada llena de un gran ego. Se sentó exactamente a la derecha del rubio quién estaba a lado de Nott, pero éste al ver a Parkinson se retiró. Malfoy volvió a echar una mirada, como si quisiera comprobar que eso no estaba pasando.

— Malfoy te hablan, es Parkinson —se burló Zabini. Malfoy sintió tantas ganas de maldecirlo pero pensó en la pereza de sacar su varita de su túnica, así que lo ignoró. Nott rió un poco.

Ella comenzó a atraerlo para que se reposara sobre sus muslos. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Malfoy no pudo negarse, era tan placentero aunque se tratase de Parkinson, la chica que lo hbaía estado acosando como Romilda Vane a Harry.

— ¿Qué ocurre Draco? Luces tan cansado —una extraña voz maternal afloró los labios de la chica, Malfoy gruñó.

— Es obvio que no quiere hablar —dijo Lestrange.

— Nadie te habló —respondió fríamente, Olivia roló los ojos, tomó una revista que había en su alcance.

Malfoy se levantó ignorando cualquier replica de Parkinson, se dirigió a Lestrange.

— Necesito hablar contigo —Dijo fatigadamente.

— Claro, ahora tú eres él que quiere hablar, sí, sí es compresible que no puedas mantener tus ideas en claro —Malfoy gruño un poco.

— Cállate Lestrange y sigueme —dijo terriblemente irritado. La chica roló los ojos siguió al rubio.

Cuando ambos hubieron salido, Malfoy la miró, ella sabía que enserio algo andaba mal, no había notado ningún alardeo de su parte, tampoco ningún comentario agresivo cuando Blaise se lo merecía ni tampoco para poner en su lugar a Parkinson o Nott que había reído.

— No está funcionando —dijo irritado.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado exactamente? —preguntó con frialdad.

— El collar de _Borgin y Burkes, _el armario de la sala de menesteres no sirve, tengo que hacerlo rápido.

— Malfoy, no ha pasado ni una semana, estás sobre-actuando. Pero ¿Cómo hiciste para traer el collar? —Malfoy negó.

— No lo tengo, sigue en la tienda, le dije al tonto de Burgin que no lo vendiera —carraspeó—. No pudo reparar el armario, dice que tiene que verlo —Olivia pudo haber reído, era obvio que se necesitaba, Malfoy era insensato a veces pero otras podría resultar muy ingenioso.

— ¿Tienes planeado cuando usarás el collar?

— En la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade —Ella tuvo la impresión que había llorado, la voz de Malfoy no era como la de antes, llena de ironía, frialdad y con arrastre de palabras. Miró sus ojos, no, no, definitivamente algo iba mal. ¿Cuán iba a ver a Malfoy llorando? De hecho creía no tenía lágrimas, sus sentimientos eran tan cerrados y secos como para permitirse llorar.

— ¿Malfoy?... ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —sus grises ojos se abrieron, la contempló por unos segundos, abrió su boca por otro momento más y después contestó con indignación.

— No digas estupideces Lestrange —soltó como una serpiente venenosa.

— Sólo preguntó Malfoy, parece que tienes más miedo que al deseo de matarlo —ironizó.

— Cierra lo boca Lestrange —de acuerdo, había sido un mal momento para ironizar. Ella roló los ojos ignorando la tensión que se había creado de pronto.

— Una pregunta solamente fue, no te exasperes… aun que… matar es algo que no tengo contemplado… —Malfoy la miró ¿Qué diría Bellatrix si la oyera?

La relación entre Bellatrix Lestrange con Olivia no era tan mala, Bellatrix era una muejr con sentido de humor negro, su bromas no iba como las de cualquier madre o como Molly Weasley diría, era más como _"Chistes internos para Mortífagos"_ cosa que no le agradaba a Olivia pero tampoco se atrevía a replicarle, sentía el mismo miedo a ella como Malfoy a su padre. Bellatriz estaba planeando iniciarla con los Mortífagos, todavía no, era muy joven pero si cuando alcanzara 16, como Malfoy. Ella no quería tener la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, sabía que dolía, era como una quemazón hasta el hueso, como poner la misma mano el fuego ardiente, además era de muy mal visto tenerla, pues cualquier contacto con Voldemort ahora era de mal augurio, y que peor que tenerla grabada permanentemente en tu piel, estaba sellando lealtad, estabas vendiendo tu vida por un precio que no valía la pena. Al hacerlo estabas consciente de lo que significaba: hacer tareas horribles, usar maleficios imperdonables, el hecho de ser escoltado a Azkaban o peor aun torturado por Él, no un simple castigo, era base _Cruciatus _o ver a toda tu familia morir… Sólo de pensar que su madre tuvo que pasar por todo eso le daba nauseas… Malfoy podría terminar igual que ella… como su padre en Azkaban… pero eso era lo de menos, los dementores ya eran amigos de Voldemort.

Malfoy no dijo nada, la empujó fuera de su camino y entró a su sala común…

— Estúpido Malfoy —dijo.

La semana paso rápidamente para los demás para Malfoy, Era sábado, cumpleaños de Lestrange. No se sentía emocionada, sabía que estaba ya a un año de convertirse en lo que no quería. ¿Quién iba a querer seguir órdenes de un tenebroso mago? Claro teniendo en cuenta que habría días grises, dónde el no controlaría su furia y la descargaría con el primero que hiciera una estupidez ¿De verdad eso habría querido su madre? Por momentos ella deseaba tener a Narcissa como madre, una mujer amorosa sin embargo nunca se atrevía a replicar nada de lo que su esposo dijera.

Ese día en el gran comedor, su madre le había mandado una pulsera de oro blanco, delgada pero muy resistente gracias a los fabricantes y con 15 cascabeles pequeños, estaba de acuerdo que era por sus 15 años. Hubo una pequeña nota, de felicitación. Se probó la pulsera y la enseñó a las Slytherins, Parkinson aduló el regalo, Daphne Greengrass le sonrió y dijo que era una hermosa pulsera.

Lestrange recibió regalos de sus demás compañeros incluido Nott quien le regaló unos dulces de _Honeydukes, _sin embargo el regalo de Malfoy fue excepcional. Un anillo de oro blanco con su nombre grabado en el interior de éste con una fina caligrafía. Parecía un anillo de compromiso salvo que no tenía una piedra en medio y el anillo tenía la forma de una serpiente elegante que se enroscaba en su dedo. Ella le sonrió radiante y pudo ver un recelo por parte de Parkinson, abrazó a su primo con intención de molestar a Pansy ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta que era familiares y sería terriblemente grotesco iniciar una relación con él?

— Parece que los Slytherins celebran algo —comenzó Harry.

— Es el cumpleaños de Lestrange —informó Hermione.

— Al menos Malfoy ha venido a desayunar…

— ¡Harry! —él la ignoró.

— Ayer faltaron a cenar Crabbe y Goyle junto con Malfoy, seguro querían que le cuidaran las espaldas mientras él hacía lo que tenía que hacer, como siempre lo han hecho —Ron asintió un poco.

— Harry, Malfoy no puede estar haciendo nada, Hogwarts ha incrementado su seguridad. Nos revisaron a todos, las lechuzas están siendo interceptadas, no hay ninguna manera en la que Malfoy pueda comunicarse —bajó su tono de voz— Voldemort.

— Sí con la Marca Tenebrosa…

— Malfoy siempre ha sido un arrogante, sólo se trata de una estúpides —Ron dijo, echó una mirada rápida hacia la mesa de los Slytherins— ¿Le propuso matrimonio a su prima? —arrugó el ceño. Harry volteó y en efectiva, Malfoy el ponía un anillo de oro blanco en el dedo anular derecho. Ron estalló a carcajadas. Hermione roló los ojos.

Los días pasaron, Ya comenzaba a nevar. El castillo se había tan frio, todos los estudiantes se mantenían en sus salas comunes pegados al fuego. Por si no fuera poco las tareas habían incrementado como para los de quinto, sexto y séptimo años. Los de quinto estudiaban para sus T.I.M.O's. Ronald Weasley se reían de ellos y decía una de sus clásica frases irónicas que muy rápido eran reprendidos por Hermione _"Ron, eres un Prefecto, no se supone que debes burlarte de ellos" _dijo una enfada Hermione. Mientras que los de sexto sólo eran tareas, complicadas puestos que ya se basaban a lo que estudiarían. Las tareas eran tediosas, largas y estresantes. Hermione era muy vista en la biblioteca mientras que ron y Harry lo dejaban para el final esperando que Hermione les ayudara.

La visita de Hogsmeade estaba programada para el sábado, Harry pensó que sería una gran oportunidad para ver que planeaba Malfoy.

Sin embargo en día llegó. Todos se abrigaron tan bien, era un día nevado, la nieve caían como si fuera lluvia, el viento soplaba quemándoles la poca piel que quedaba descubierta. Ninguno de los tres tenía planeado ir con citas diferentes así que sólo serían ellos tres.

Lestrange iba acompañada de una malhumorada Parkinson y Daphne Greengras, una chica de ojos verdes, tez un poco bronceada y cabello castaño claro, una chica de estatura baja, y para preferencia de Lestrange no era como Parkinson, era callada sin embargo estaba en Slytherin.

Parkinson tenía el ceño fruncido, seguro esperaba ser acompañada con Malfoy en Hogsmeade pero para su desafortunado él no había ido, le preguntó a Lestrange con la misma exaltación de siempre y lo que paso fue:

— ¡Maldita sea Parkinson! ¡No viene! Y no preguntes porqué ¡No sé! —Parkinson Frunció el ceño, era el clásico modelo de chica tonta y hueca.

— Creo que alguien ha sido plantada —comentó Daphne con una sonrisa socarrona. Se pudo el ver el rostro lleno de furia en Parkinson.

— A los hombres no les gusta ser perseguidos, sólo los ahuyentas —Dijo Lestrange—. Ya sé que regalarte de cumpleaños, _Una guía de cómo hechizar a un brujo_, de Rita Skeeter —Lestrange sóltó una risa parecida a la de su madre, Daphne la imitó y Parkinson seguía enfureciendo.

— Callense —dijo Daphne—. Como sea ¿Vamos a las tres escobas? —Soltó mordazmente. Las otras asintieron.

**N/A:** _Esperaba actualizar hasta tener otro Review pero lamentablemente ese no fue el caso. No se que me está pasando pero ahora me encuentro con más dificultad en escrbir, supongo que es mi dilxlesia, quiero escribir una palabra como casa y la escribo: asca, No es raro? _

_Fuero me siento decepcionada, odio decirlo pero sí, pensé que éste fic tendría muchaos hits, pero no 196, 5 reviews D: vamos dejen un review para sabe rlo que piensan de mi historia, si, si se parece al libro pero sólo es por éste momento, tengo de verdad una gran idea, pero aun no la escribo, tengo apuntado las ideas para no perderlas, pero creo que te gustarán aunque aun no estoy segura del final._


	8. El collar maldito

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o VII_

_ÉL COLLAR MALDITO _

Parkinson tenía el ceño fruncido, seguro esperaba ser acompañada con Malfoy en _Hogsmeade_ pero para su desafortunado él no había ido, le preguntó a Lestrange con la misma exaltación de siempre y lo que paso fue:

— ¡Maldita sea Parkinson! ¡No viene! Y no preguntes porqué ¡No sé! —Parkinson Frunció el ceño, era el clásico modelo de chica tonta y hueca.

— Creo que alguien ha sido plantada —comentó Daphne con una sonrisa socarrona. Se pudo el ver el rostro lleno de furia en Parkinson.

— A los hombres no les gusta ser perseguidos, sólo los ahuyentas —Dijo Lestrange—. Ya sé que regalarte de cumpleaños, _Una guía de cómo hechizar a un brujo_, de Rita Skeeter —Lestrange soltó una risa parecida a la de su madre, Daphne la imitó y Parkinson seguía enfureciendo.

— Cállense —dijo Daphne—. Como sea ¿Vamos a las tres escobas? —Soltó mordazmente. Las otras asintieron.

La nieve resultaba ahora difícil de ser traspasada a pie, era como caminar en la luna. Los pies se hundían en el piso, los copos golpeaban los rostros con un endemoniado aire tan frio y ardiente. Al llegar a las tres escobas se encontraron con los 3 famosos _Gryffindors._ Pansy no dudo de burlarse de Hermione, cosa que siempre hacia cuando la veía, pero vamos, Granger es lista, no se iba a detener es darle un minuto de su tiempo, al menos no para escuchar como una idiota la insultaba, por eso mejor la ignoraba, no obstante, Ron apretaba su varita más fuerte tratando de contenerse, sabía que no le podía hacer eso a una mujer.

Lestrange pasó de largo, miró a Harry y después la mirada. Podía sentir como si algo le quemase el cuello, claro se trataba de una fulminante mirada con entrecejo fruncido casi declarando la guerra a muerte. Harry sentía un gran odio hacia ella ¿Pero qué culpa tenía? Ah, pues Bellatrix mató a su padrino.

Escogieron una mesa alejada, seguro que Harry no iba a dudar en hablar sobre ella.

— Mi familia lo tiene planeado hace meses —Comentó Parkinson—, Harán una gran fiesta y por supuesto los Malfoy están invitados —sonrió.

Era una lástima decepcionarla pero los Malfoy no iban a asistir. Narcissa pasaría las fiestas sola con Draco, Bellatrix y ella una lástima y verdadera lástima si pretendía besar a Malfoy esa noche porque los Malfoy no saldrían ni de la mansión.

— Parkinson —Llamó Lestrange— ¿De verdad te gusta Malfoy? O es una simple obsesión de querer tener lo codiciado —Alzó las cejas. La chica la miró con cierta rabia pero después recordó la manera en que Olivia solía hablarle a las personas.

— No digas estupideces —dijo secamente, Lestrange volvió alzar las cejas pero esta vez con cierta sátira—. Bien, de acuerdo… es guapo —un sonrojó se asomó en sus mejillas, evadió su mirada pero Olivia ahora sonreía al igual que Greengrass.

— Vaya todo este tiempo pensé que era una obsesión —comentó Daphne—. Aun que Malfoy parece demasiado distraído, no creo que en éste momento esté pensando en una chica, se ve demasiado ocupado —Y vaya que lo estaba.

— Podrías tener un oportunidad con él… —dijo Lestrange no tan segura de sus palabras. Bueno, Parkinson a demás de ella eran las únicas mujeres a las que Malfoy ahora les hablaba, así que Parkinson era una buena opción, bueno siempre y cuando te gusten las chicas que parecen perro—. Siempre y cuando no vayas tras él como siempre lo haces.

— Deberías dejarte el cabello crecer. Conozco un hechizo que funcionará. Podrías intentarlo con sus pestañas y enchinarlas un poco… un poco de rubor no asentará mal, ¡y los labios! Podrías ponerles rosa, se verá natural y queda con tu piel —Parkinson Sonrió, Daphne seguía citando y citando cientos de cosas que había leído en _Corazón de Bruja_, según las cosas que les gustaba a los hombres, consejo de maquillaje, peinado, pociones de belleza, etc.

A Lestrange no le gustaban mucho este tipo de cosas pero por un momento le llamó la atención. Malfoy no había salido con nadie en los últimos meses y aunque Parkinson fue detestable no podía negar que sería un buen partido para Malfoy, un momento de distracción y a lo mejor Parkinson dejaba de alardear tanto de él y de cómo la miraba. O Tal vez podría ser el peor error de mundo… podría maldecirla si hablaba de su relación con Draco frente a ella.

— Saben, hay una tienda donde se vende los mejores productos de belleza ¿Qué tal si vamos? —Parkinson asintió, se pudo observar un brilló especial en sus ojos casi con las iniciales de Draco en ellos. Por parte de Lestrange negó. No quería ir a una tienda para decidir qué color le iría mejor a Parkinson, lo haría si se tratase de ella pero no de otra persona.

— Vayan ustedes dos. Iré a _Honeydukes_ —Olivia sonrió soñadoramente, se levantó de su asiento. Se abrigó bien y fue directo a _Honeydukes._

Compro un par de cosas, la mayoría pensando en Draco que no había podido ir cosa que no sabía, él pensaba que haría lo que le había dicho la otra vez, lo del collar. Si fue raro para ella, Malfoy no se perdía ni una ida a _Hogsmeade_. Tomó sus cosas y al salir de la tienda vio a Nott dispuesto a entrar, sin embargo no lo hizo, fue hacia Olivia y caminó a lado suyo sin decir ni una hola.

— ¿Qué quieres Nott? —Dijo Olivia. Nott alzó las cejas de forma arrogante junto una sonrisa socarrona, la contempló por unos segundos y suspiró con alegría. Seguro que hoy era un buen día…

— Nada. Pensaba ir a Honeydukes pero cuando te vi pensé ¿Qué rayos? Y aquí estoy —Lestrange soltó una carcajada.

— intentaré creerte. ¿Vas para el castillo? —Nott asintió—. Perfecto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es una escusa para que te acompañe? —Alzó de nuevo las cejas. Lestrange soltó un bufido del cual se desprendió vapor, luego roló los ojos.

— No. Parkinson y Greengrass fueron a la tienda de belleza… —Se calló.

Al igual que Nott su rostro palideció más de lo normal, sintió como se quedaba sin saliva o como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado el alma de un jalón o en simple términos un _beso de Dementor_. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tan grande como dos pelotas de béisbol. Miró la escena. Escuchó como algo caía a un lado de ella, eran las compras de Nott. La chica Bella estaba siendo levitada en el aire, mientras la nieve la golpeaba fuertemente. Su amiga pedía ayuda. Los tres Gryffindors la miraban igual de horrorizados que ella. Después cayó como un costal de papas. Katie Bell se convulsionaba. _"Le dije que no lo tocara" _chilló la acompañante de Bell.

Hagrid el guarda bosques se acercó. Tomó a la chica en los brazos y la llevó directamente al castillo. Harry echó una mirada hacia atrás previniendo que nadie más hubiera visto lo miso que él pero para su desafortunado ahí estaba Lestrange y Nott, tan pálidos. Cualquiera que los viera diría que estuvo implicado en el crimen. Potter Mandó una mirada furiosa a la chica y Nott ¿Qué curioso, no te parece? Dos hijos de Mortífagos testigos de cómo Bell fue maldecida.

Hermione asió el brazo de Harry, lo hizo de nuevo hasta que reaccionó. Caminaron hacia el castillo.

Lo que más repudiaba a Harry es que Malfoy se estuviera saliendo con la suya. Nadie, nadie podía creerle a Harry de que Malfoy era un Mortífago, que llevaba impregnada en su piel la marca tenebrosa, que era ya un fiel seguidor del peor bastardo que pudo haber pisado la tierra, Voldemort. Hermione dudaba de él, Ron también lo hacía, Dumbledore tenía la mala costumbre de confiar mucho en la gente, un exceso de confianza. No sabía Harry si de verdad le creía o no. Ese bastardo de Malfoy, ahora había maldecido al Katie Bell ¿Con qué fin? No lo sabía pero no era bueno.

McGonagall los interrogó. Snape estaba ahí examinado un collar que traía Katie Bell como paquete. La amiga de la afectada dijo que era urgente que lo entregara más no le había dicho para quien era. Harry seguía insistiendo que fue Malfoy pero era inútil ya seguir, nadie le créia y no tenía pruebas.

— Harry, no puedo haber sido Malfoy. Filch no revisó a todos, es imposible que alguien hubiera traído eso al castillo y mucho menos a Hogsmeade —Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón de su sala común, frente al fuego. Ron la contempló.

— Hermione —suspiró cansadamente—. Sé que lo hizo él. Lo he estado siguiendo, siempre desaparece en el séptimo piso, por la sala de requerimientos —Harry cansado de que Hermione no le creyera se dejó caer también en el sillón de lado. Ron lo imitó.

— Malfoy no fue a Hogsmeade, oíste a McGonagall…

— Pero Lestrange y Nott estaban ahí ¿Crees que no pudieron haberle pedido el favor a alguien? No sé, acordar la siguiente visita a _Hogsmeade_ para recibir el collar y después dárselo a Katie Bell —dijo exasperado.

— ¿Por qué querían hechizar a Bell, entonces? —Preguntó Ron.

— No iba a para ella, era para alguien del castillo… ¿Dumbledore? Además los dos son hijos de Mortífagos ¿No crees que están siguiendo los pasos de sus padres? ¿Así como Malfoy? —Hermione farfulló—. ¡Es Lestrange de la que hablamos! ¡Bellatrix Lestrange!

— Bueno Harry, si lo pones así… —Pero Harry ya estaba hastiado. Hermione siempre buscaba un contra base una estúpida teoría.

— ¡Quieren creerme! —Pateó con fuerza el piso— Lestrange, Nott y Malfoy son Mortífagos!

— Es qué… —Y Harry explotó.

— ¡Demonios Hermione! —se levantó enfadado. Tomó el mapa merodeador y la capa y caminó hacia la salida. Algunos chicos que iba entrando se vieron afectados por un empujón de su parte.

**N/A:** y éste es el octavo cápitulo...


	9. Fiesta Club Slug

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o VIII_

_FIESTA CLUB SLUG _

— ¡Quieren creerme! —Pateó con fuerza el piso— Lestrange, Nott y Malfoy son Mortífagos!

— Es qué… —Y Harry explotó.

— ¡Demonios Hermione! —se levantó enfadado. Tomó el mapa merodeador y la capa y caminó hacia la salida. Algunos chicos que iba entrando se vieron afectados por un empujón de su parte.

Lestrange estaba esperando a que Malfoy apareciera al igual que Parkinson que ahora traía cabello largo. Sus ojos destellaban mejor junto con unas largas y enchinadas pestañas bañadas en un poco de rímel. Sus labios estaban rosados tal cual lo había aconsejado Greengrass. De verdad Parkinson había cambiado, Que maravillas puede hacer el maquillaje y más si es mágico. Se vio obligada a alagarla, después Greengrass le aconsejó lo mismo.

— Deberías peinar ese cabello enmarañado que tienes. Y esos ojos —hizo una mueca de asco— el rímel te irá piel… puedes intentar poción alisadora —Lestrange frunció el ceño.

— Vuelve a mencionar otros de tus estúpidos consejos de maquillaje y te juro será lo último que hagas —la apuntó con su varita. Parkinson la traía harta, las chicas de Slytherin la traína harta alagando a Parkinson y encima venía Greengrass a darle estúpidos consejos de maquillaje.

No era por nada pero Parkinson no estaba nada mal. Su largo cabello lograba ocultar esos duros rasgos, su nariz achatada ya no se veían tan mal después de todo y sus ojos mostraban misterio bajo un flequillo y largas pestañas. Estaba un poco celosa.

_"Maldita Parkinson, se ve bien" _pensó. Cerró su puño con fuerza, apreció un dolor en su palma.

Malfoy hacia presencia en la sala común, acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle, ambos lucían tan enfuñados como si hubiera tenido que escribir una pergamino de 100 cm para McGonagall. En parte del rubio, lucía tan cansado, desquiciado, enfermo y su humor empeoró al por todas las Slytherins chillar, era hora que ya sabían porque Parkinson se había puesto guapa y esperaban una escena digna como las novelas de Rita Skeeter.

Pero Lestrange quería hablar con Malfoy.

— Draco —se levantó con gracia de su asiento, fue directo hacia él y no dudo en mandarles miradas fulminantes a sus tontos guardaespaldas.

Malfoy la contempló. Se veían muy guapa, ¿Y por qué no? Seguirle el juego. Era sangre pura, codiciada, con dinero y ella daría todo por una noche con él ¿Un poco de diversión no hace daño? Tomó su mano y Parkinson se sonrojó. "Maldito, desquiciado" Lestrange apretaba sus dientes, sus puños, fruncía el ceño. _"Ahora no, ahora no". _Y no salieron hasta no quedara nadie en la sala común, sólo Crabbe y Goyle. Cuando Parkinson salió triunfante del dormitorio de Malfoy no pudo negarlo… ella y él… maldito, asqueroso, irreprimible. Antes de que entraran a sus dormitorios ella les ordenó que lo llamaran, si no venían juraba que los maldecía. Como si fuera crías de elfos domésticos asintieron y después de 20 minutos Malfoy bajaba las escaleras con una elegante bata negra. Resaltó sus facciones, sus ojos se veían más fríos de lo normal y su ceño fruncido le recordó al tío Lucius. Fue hacia ella con tanta molestia, una vez que estuvo frente a ella se dobló de brazos, tomó una posición relajada pero sin apartar ese ceño fruncido que destilaba el más puro veneno de basilisco que se pudiera encontrar.

— ¿Qué quieres Lestrange? —ella le regresó la mirada. Malfoy no le era un ser intimidante, sabía que había un cobarde dentro de él.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —fue directo. Malfoy pestañeó un poco, se remojó los labios, después sonrió aunque había cierta decepción en sus ojos.

— Madame Rosmerta —ella abrió los ojos. No pudo haberlo hecho, no. Esto ya estaba mal— base _la maldición imperius_ —Ya era mucho. Malfoy usando una maldición imperdonable. No era tonto lo sabía al menos no tan tonto como para usar su propia varita, eso lo condenaría a Azkaban.

— ¿Sólo así? ¿Cómo trajiste el collar? —Malfoy sonrió de nuevo. Amaba ser admirado o al menos lo que estaba haciendo ahora su prima que no era precisamente elogiarlo.

— Sí. Aun que no creí que Bell fuera tan tonta para abrir el paquete. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un Gryffindor? —Suspiró—. Fue Madame Rosmerta. ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Qué tienes planeado ahora? ¿Quieres seguir con esto? —Ella sabía que era estúpido pensarlo, sin embargo no creía capaz a Malfoy de matar a alguien y mucho menos a Dumbledore. Él no era un acecino como si padre o Bellatrix, era una persona a la cual le había lavado el cerebro así como habían intentado hacerlo con ella, pero él no era un persona que dejaba al air el libre sus sentimientos, era tan frío como un bloque glacial y no iba a admitir si quería hacerlo o no, sólo repetiría las palabras que Voldemort quería oír, porque temía de él.

— Lestrange, deja de decir estupideces, pareces una Gryffindor —escupió con asco—. Dumbledore es lo peor que le pudo pasar al Hogwarts y… —lo interrumpió.

— ¿De verdad crees eso o es tu padre quien lo opina? —Malfoy palideció de la ira. No había forma de negarlo no la iba a convencer aunque le diera una buena razón de hacerlo.

— No te metas en lo que no te importa —sintió tantas ganas de llamarla sangre sucia pero no hablaba con Granger en ese entonces.

— Sí por algo se de tu misión es porque me concierne, ¿No crees Malfoy? —Alzó las cejas con superior. Malfoy se cansó, esto era la gota de derramaba el vaso, odiaba que ella fuera tan entrometida y que de repente se le vieran ideas raras y estúpidas como para cuestionarlo en sus acciones, esto ya no era su asunto, sí lo sabía era por su madre no porque el propio Voldemort se lo dijera.

— Lestrange deja de entrometerte y haz cosas que en verdad valga la pena —si se hubiera tratado de otra persona Malfoy hubiera sido más severo, pero ahora le quedaba muy en claro quién era ella, no era tan fuerte como antes creía, era débil, vulnerable, no era como su tía.

Desde ese momento Malfoy acordó no decirle más sus planes, prefería evitarse sermones y sus típicas:_ "Tenemos que hablar". _Se estaba volviendo tan insufrible y desquiciadle, entrometida ¿quién creía que era ella? ¿Su madre? Sólo era su prima, 1 año y meses menor que él sin embargo ella se creía mucho mayor. _"Las mujeres maduran primero que los hombres" _creía haber escuchando a la sangre sucia de Granger y ella era lo más asqueroso que había conocido en Hogwarts, era tan asquerosa como un Muggle en reproducción.

Sin embargo Lestrange no se iba a quedar así, se volvió más hostigadora con Malfoy tal grado como Pansy lo hacía sólo que ella con fines… adulterados. Comenzó a seguirlo sin embargo siempre había una distracción, algo siempre la distraída y era chicas siempre era diferentes. La llamaban, le hacían comentarios acerca de su ropa (cosa que era estúpido puesto que vestían lo mismo) alagaban sus ojos (No era bonitos por así decirlo, o al menos que te gusten los parpados gruesos) le decían sobre su cabello y pociones alisadoras. Comenzaba a sospechar que esto ya era artimaña de Malfoy.

Harry sin embargo ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo que Lestrange. El sabía que se escondía en el cuarto de requerimientos más son podía entrar. Malfoy debía estar adentro en una habitación indicada para él. No sabía en qué tipo de habitación se convertía así que prácticamente no podía entrar. Intento varias veces tratando de pensar las palabras correcta pero nada pasó, fueron casos fallidos y decidió marcharse, tal vez lo atrapaba cuando saliera sin embargo le ocurría lo mismo que a Lestrange: Algo siempre los distraía, en ese caso era Hermione o algún estudiante con notas de Dumbledore o Slughorn.

Hermione reprendía a Harry. Ahora debía de averiguar el verdadero pensamiento de Slughorn más no meter sus narices en otras partes. Él estaba consciente de la importancia de ese recuerdo más su mente vagueaba por otros lugares. Ya no era curiosidad lo que sentía, no, se había vuelto una obsesión una necesidad, tenía que saber qué demonios estaba planeando Malfoy y sabía que era malo, era un corazonada de las que solía tener y nunca fallaban.

Las vacaciones de Navidad se estaban acercando, en ese entonces muchas cosas habían pasado, por ejemplo, Gryffindor había ganado el primero partido de la temporada con Slytherin, lo que cual grandioso o por lo menos no para Hermione. Lavender Brown había estado tratando de coquetear con Ron o lanzaba indirectas consiguió besarlo en la fiesta de celebración de partido de Quidditch. Brown se había ensimismado en besar a Ron de cualquier forma, se lo aseguro a Parvati.

Hermione se hundió en un mar de lágrimas. Ella sabía que Ron era algo importante para él, siempre le había costado darle la mano, despedirse de un beso, alguno había jurado que ella estaba enamorada de Harry ya que no tenía problema en hacer con lo que Ron no hacía. Todo había empezado en cuarto año cuando salió con Victor Krum. No obstante el beso confirmo todo, ella en verdad sentía algo por Ron y se sentía tan estúpida por haberlo dejado pasar o tan enfadada por verlo besar a otra chica y que él hubiera enloquecido cuando salió con Krum. La chica no lo pensó dos veces he hizo que lo atacara un parvada de pájaros conjugados por ella ¿Quién se creía que era ese Ronald? ¿Con que derecho viene y le dice con quién salir cuando el no se lo dice a ella? ¡Cómo se atreve!

Harry también se sentía irritado, era porque cada vez que estaba Ron a su lado aparecía Lavender siempre queriendo besarlo; abrazarlo; tomarlo de la mano y de las mejillas, esos estúpidos y ridículos apodos que daban nauseas, y por si no fuera poco: La infantil voz chillona con la que lo llamaba, Harry sentía el mismo efecto que había conseguido al abrir el huevo de oro.

Lavender consiguió apartar a Hermione, separar el famoso trío dorado, ahora sólo Harry podía hablar con ella en la biblioteca y si quería decirle lo mismo a los dos no podía, tenía que hacerlo por separado y eso resultaba todavía más incomodo y molesto.

OOO

La gran fiesta de Slughorn iba a ser la sensación, Todos los miembros del Club estaría ahí con sus respectivas parejas, claro podías invitar a alguien que no estuviera adentro, por lo que Blaise Zabini invitó a la Olivia, no era porque le gustara o tal vez sí, sólo que ninguna de las chicas Slytherins le era lo demasiado interesante como para llevarla y su primera opción fue Lestrange. En primera no era estúpida como Parkinson, ni hablaba tanto y menos con voz chillona en segunda era prima de Malfoy; tercera Daphne Greengrass no era de su interés por no hablar tanto. Olivia era perfecta en esa ocasión.

Por lo que se estaba oyendo y desquiciaba a todos los Slytherins era que todas las chicas querían una cita con Potter, asistir a la fiesta con él y más Romilda Vane, una chica de tez morena, al igual que sus ojos y sus rizados cabellos, ¡Merlín! No era fea, era muy atractivas más no le daba resultado perseguir a Harry. Ella insistió mucho, le mandó centenares de notitas, chocolates peor nada le dio resultado porque en Gran Harry Potter, ¡Él elegido! Decidió un con Luna Lovegood o como muchos la llamaban a sus espaldas "Loony".

No fue de esperar que saliera con un extraño conjunto, un vestido tan horrendo sin embargo lucía bonita. Había peinado su larga cabellera, puso dos broches brillantes sobre él… sí, ese fue el peinado pero al menos lo peinó.

Romilda Vane estaba que se la llevaba el diablo.

— ¡Maldita sea Blaise, deja de mirarla! —Bramó Lestrange. La cita con Zabini no estaba saliendo del todo bien. No, no estaba celosa, si no que todo lo que decía Lestrange, Zabini se distraía con cualquier chica. Incluso miró a Weasley.

— Celosa —Alzó las cejas, ella sólo roló los ojos.

— Para nada Zabini. Solamente cuando te hable quiero que me prestes atención —en ese preciso instante la mirada de ella se encontró con la de Potter que escoltaba a Loony. Blaise echó una risita. Seguro ya sabes lo que debió haber pensado.

**N/A:** _muchas gracias a las persona sque s etomaron el tiempo para leer mi fic. Creo que estoy haciendo un bune trabajo o al menso en lo que llevo escrito en word me parece que es muy bueno. _

_Como verán aquí estoy poniendo partes del libro pero hay alguno datos que no estoy segura como por ejemplo: Quién trajo en collar a Hogmeade? Bueno esa parte no sé, entonces lo que puse es que fue Malfoy quien puso un imperius sobre Madam Rosmerta para que así ella le diera el collar a Bell. NO QUIERO HACER UN MARY SUE! así que por favor s son tan amables de enviarme un review acerca de esto y si es Mary sue. Sí encuentran de que Olivia es muy buena en duelo o en clases de artes oscuras recuerden que Bellatrix lo era, ella es muy parecida a su madre en cualidades._


	10. Juramiento Inquebrantable

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o IX_

_JURAMIENTO INQUEBRANTABLE _

— ¡Maldita sea Blaise, deja de mirarla! —Bramó Lestrange. La cita con Zabini no estaba saliendo del todo bien. No, no estaba celosa, si no que todo lo que decía Lestrange, Zabini se distraía con cualquier chica. Incluso miró a Weasley.

— Celosa —Alzó las cejas, ella sólo roló los ojos.

— Para nada Zabini. Solamente cuando te hable quiero que me prestes atención —en ese preciso instante la mirada de ella se encontró con la de Potter que escoltaba a Loony. Blaise echó una risita. Seguro ya sabes lo que debió haber pensado.

Ellos no fueron los únicos que se detuvieron al ver a la pareja que ahora hacía presencia. Luna o _Loony,_ lunática como sea que la quieras llamar miraba la decoración con aire soñador, como si tratara de encontrar alguno de esos extraños animales que tanto le fascinaba y su padre solía escribir en su estúpida revista, que según, en opinión de todos, era basura. Harry lucía un poco abrumado, es que para Potter encontrar pareja fue lo más difícil sin contar que dos chicas la batearon y no quería ir con alguien más lunático que Luna, en pocas palabras Romilda Vane o su grupo de amigas.

Slughorn se acercó amigablemente al muchacho con una sonrisa de fin a fin, tan radiante como siempre claro al menos en presencia de Harry, además todos los que pertenecían al grupo de Slughorn era personas importantes para la sociedad, sus padres habían excelentes magos, o los había visto (Como en el caso de Ginny Weasley) maldiciendo a alguien.

— ¡Harry, Muchacho! Veo que has venido y con la Señorita Lovegood —Harry vio algo el Slughorn y supuso que sabía cuán extraña era la chica, tal vez se debía a sus raras respuestas en sus clases, que llevaba esa revista que lo único interesante que había logrado vender fue la entrevista de Harry Potter o por su peculiar manera de vestir (Sí, hablo del vestido de ahora o los aretes de rábano y collar de corcho que afortunadamente ahora no vestía).

— Sí, profesor —dijo Harry.

— Bueno muchacho, ve diviértete. Estoy seguro de que vi a la Señorita Granger por aquí, con el señor McLaggen —Hermione no le había dicho quién era su pareja, sólo que había conseguido a alguien, no podía ser Ron, en estos momentos no se hablaban por culpa de Lavender Brown y en éste momento odio más a Lavender.

Harry dirigió su vista a una de las cortinas donde vio a una castaña de vestido Rosa-durazno esconderse. Harry sonrió con ironía. Salir con McLaggen era un dolor de cabeza o al menos que no tuvieras nada ahí adentro pues sólo una chica tan torpe se quedaría escuchándolo, él y sus tácticas de Quiddicth y de lo perfecto que era jugando.

Harry dejó a Luna hablando con la Profesora de Adivinación, las dos se veían tan atentas a su tema que ni siquiera notaron su ausencia.

— ¡Harry! —Exclamó una mortificada e irritada Hermione.

— ¡Hermione! —Soltó una carcajada, ella golpeó su brazo. Harry pensó en lo importuno que había sido, aclaró su garganta y habló con una voz totalmente comprensible—: ¿Qué ocurre?

— MacLaggen y sus alardes —farfulló—. Se la ha estado pasando hablando de lo perfecto que es en Quidditch —si algo sabemos es que Hermione odia el Quiddicth, claro ver a Harry es sólo por lealtad a apoyar a su amigo— y de lo tonto que fuiste en escoger a… —No completó la frase, decir Ron era como tomar poción multijugos de Crabbe.

— No me dijiste que ibas con él, podíamos haber ido los dos juntos —La chica se mordió el labio, después chilló ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes? ¡Harry! ¡Su mejor amigo!

— ¡Es que no se me ocurrió! ¡Ay no! —Gritó la chica— ¡Ahí viene! —y con un movimiento rápido y escurridizo salió de las cortinas sin ser vista por MaClaggen que se dirigía hacia ahora se encontraba.

MacLaggen entró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia muy parecida a las que Draco solía dar cuando decía un chiste sobre Weasley y se Mofaba de Potter.

— Tú amiga es muy escurridiza… —Comenzó, luego se metió una especia de pastelillo a la boca— hace 10 minutos que me dejó bajo el muérdago —rió—. Creo que la puse nerviosa —se metió otro pastelillo de textura rara como corteza de árbol, olor parecido al asado y un misterioso color café carbonizado— Hmm… —Harry soltó una risilla— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el chico con todo el misterioso pastel en la boca— ¿Qué es Gracioso Potter? —Arqueó una ceja y masticó todo lo que comía—. ¿Qué son? Saben deliciosos.

— Testículos de Dragón —Cormac Lo miró como quién analiza la situación. En seguida aquel idiota vomitó los 5 pastelitos que se había atragantado como manjar. Una suerte de Harry que había logrado salir antes de presencia aquella asquerosa situación.

— ¡Quítenme las manos de encima! —Harry volteó. Sus ojos se toparon por una fracción de segundo con aquellos ojos fríos. Draco siguió forcejeando mientras Filch lo sujetaba por el hombro. Aquel rubio podía sentir como esas asquerosas, amarillentas, puntiagudas uñas largas se encajaban en su túnica negra que para parecer de Harry lucía exactamente como un Cura Muggle formal.

— Profesor Slughorn, encontré este vándalo merodeando por el pasillo, afirma ser invitado —Slughorn que mantenía una conversación con el Profesor Snape o _Profesor ceño-fruncido-cállate-no-me-interesa. _En ese momento en ceño fruncido de Snape alcanzó su máximo.

— Oh, No hay problema Argus, no hay problema —Slughorn sonrió—. Es navidad después de todo —Filch carraspeó un poco y se alejó.

Luego vinieron los alardes de Malfoy sobre su familia, Slughorn asentía pero Harry tenía la sensación de no agradarle hablar con Malfoy y creía saber el porqué: Su padre era un Mortífago y Slughorn se la había estado huyendo de ellos, no quería prestar sus habilidades a ellos.

— ¡Malfoy! —Exclamó Zabini una vez que Malfoy había terminado sus alardes— Tenía pensado que ésta fiesta era para los del Club Slughorn —rió con ironía, Olivia rió un poco.

— Estoy invitado para tú información Blaise —él otro arqueó las cejas y dejó escapar una carcajada.

— Quiero pensar que el ocio no te ha llevado a colarte a la fiesta Malfoy —_"estúpido Blaise"._

— Y yo Blaise, quiero pensar cuando será en momento en que aprendas a cerrar la boca de una vez por todas —Soltó un gruñido.

— Vamos Malfoy, escuchaste a Slug, es navidad, una fiesta, deja de ser tan amargado y acompáñame a tomar un poco de Whisky de fuego ¿Vienes Lestrange? —El chico sonrió enseñando un perfecta dentadura blanca, Malfoy Soltó un suspiro, ya se sentía demasiado irritado por ese viejo tonto de Slughorn que ni una mínima gota de asombro había dejado fluir en su voz cuando él mencionaba por milésima vez a su abuelo.

— Prefiero conservar mi dignidad, muchas gracias, pero admito que sería divertido ver como pierden la cordura —enseguida Zabini paso un brazo por su hombro y la dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas. Malfoy los siguió.

Cuando ambos jóvenes ya llevaban 4 vasos de Whisky y el alcohol se les venía encima comenzaron a decir tantas estupideces (Según Lestrange). Blaise había iniciado el tema de las chicas y para una chica escuchar a hombres hablar de "Chicas" resultaba lo más irritante, tonto y despreciable.

Desde luego que ella se habría ido pero ninguna chica de Slytherin estaba ahí, nadie le dirigía la palabra por ser la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, sólo los Slytherins la veían como digna de respeto más no las demás casas así que tuvo que morderse la lengua, aplastar algunos vasos con cerveza de mantequilla y fingir que las ventanas resultaban interesantes. Hagrid habría sido más entretenido que ellos dos. Así que Lestrange pudo conocer los gustos que tenían ellos sobre las chicas.

De repente Malfoy desapareció esa noche dejando a Zabini con un ardor en la garganta; ojos terriblemente rojos, desorbitados y diciendo más estupideces que Crabbe y Goyle.

La chica tubo que maldecirlo para que se callara y lo dejó botado a mitad de camino hacia la sala común, ya había sido demasiado bondadosa con dejarlo a una distancia considerable como para cuando despertase encontrase el camino… si es que despertaba en unas horas antes del amanecer.

Al día siguiente, después de preparar su baúl para ir a casa fue al gran comedor no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Blaise Zabini atravesando el gran portón del comedor. Era Simplemente gracioso y patético no sabía que hacer: Sí soltarse a reír por lo patético que había sido ayer o soltarse a reír por su aspecto tan des madrugador y haraposo, nada que ver con la elegancia de un Slytherin.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado Zabini? —Comenzó la arrastrada voz de cierto rubio— Luces tan andrajoso como Hagrid —Blaise le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

— Cállate Malfoy —Lestrange soltó una carcajada.

**OOO**

— Snape le decía algo a Malfoy —comentó Harry a Ron— sobre ofrecerle su ayuda para algo, mencionó algo sobre un Juramento Inquebrantable.

— ¿Snape hizo un Juramente Inquebrantable? —Ron se echó para enfrente, Harry comenzó a jugar con su varita.

— Sí —asintió.

— Pero un Juramento Inquebrantable no se puede romper —Harry farfulló, era obvio, hasta Crabbe lo hubiera adivinado—, mueres si no lo cumples.

Y volvió a jugar con su varita. Escucharon unos pasos, ambos levantaron la vista y era Lavender. Ron le dio una sonrisa forzada, Harry arqueó una ceja. Lavender comenzó a dibujar en el vidrio empañado un corazón grande donde escribió su inicial y la de Ron. Comenzó a decorarlo con una flecha atravesándolo después muchos corazones pequeños, fuegos artificiales, flores. Miró a Ron de forma tan empalagoso "Te extrañaré mi Won-Won" después le mandó un beso y salió danzante. En ese preciso momento llegaba Hermione decidida a dejar su orgullo a un lado y sentarse lo más alejada a Ron en el miso compartimiento. Vio el mensaje de Lavender. Sintió que su estomago se retorcía, una terribles ganas de vomitar así como de maldecir a Ron. Miró con desprecio el dibujo y se fue a otro compartimiento. Harry al ver lo ocurrido se inventó otro tema con el que pudieran dejar lo pasado.

**OOO**

Como era de esperárselo Narcissa Malfoy no pensaba pasar las vacaciones de Navidad sola así como últimamente había estado en su casa encerrada. Lucius en Azkaban —Aun que era consolante ver a su hermana llegar casi todos los días a hacerle una visita—, Sin embargo Belltatrix pasaría las Navidades en La Mansión Malfoy junto su hija.

Ambos fueron recogidos en King Cross por unos de los "Ayudantes-Mortífagos" de Lucius y escoltados a la mansión.

Malfoy se empeño en no dirigirle ni una palabra a su prima, estaba fuera de sus casillaa. Ella tan entrometida, husmeante ¡Qué demonios le importaba lo que hacía! ¡¿Quién se creía que era ella para darle consejos? Él Señor Tenebroso le había asignado algo, no le concernía criticarlo, era criticarlo a él también.

— ¡Oly, cariño! —Una voz chillante perteneciente nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange la llamó, acto seguido beso ambas de sus mejillas.

— Hola madre —dijo secamente.

— "Hola madre" ¿Sólo eso? —farfulló dejando volar un mechón fuera de su vista.

— Hola, Olivia —saludó amablemente Narcissa que no le beso ambas mejillas solamente la abrazó pero a Malfoy sí le había tocado abrazo y beso.

— ¡Por favor madre, no soy un niño! —dijo Malfoy con indignación, Narcissa lo ignoró.

Narcissa llamó a un elfo para que se llevara las cosas de ambos jóvenes a sus habitaciones… Malfoy sabía que le esperaba una larga charla acerca de sus avances, además que estaba ahí Olivia sin dudar algunas aprovecharía y escucharía todo lo que tuviera que decirles. Malfoy se maldecía, la maldecía por estar ahí presente, escucharía todo lo que no le había querido decir gracias a su gran habito de meterse donde no la llamaban.

— Dices que el collar no funcionó —dijo Bellatrix Lestrange entre un chillido de cólera— ¿Pensabas maldecir a esa escoria de Dumbledore? ¿Y no sé te ocurrió que sabría inmediatamente que estaba maldito, niño tonto? —escupió Bellatrix. Olivia se estremeció pero siguió manteniendo esa mirada dura como la que ahora adoptaba Bellatrix.

— ¡Bella, no te permito que llames así a mi hijo! —Replicó Narcissa bastante acalorada.

— ¡Cállate, Cissy! La situación es mucho más delicada, Él señor Tenebroso no espera —apuntó al rubio con su uña larga, negra y puntiaguda con un ligero temblor provocada por la rabia.

— Draco lo hará bien, Él señor Tenebroso confía en el… —dijo Narcissa. Malfoy tragó saliva, vio a su prima, sabía por dentro que disfrutaba la situación, ya se mantenía al tanto ahora no pararía de hostigarlo. Bellatrix reprimió una fría carcajada— Snape lo cuida…

— ¡No es de fiar! —chilló Bellatrix.

— Sí Él Señor Tenebroso confía en él entonces si es de fiar —dijo Narcissa, después se llevó a los labios su taza de té—. Vayan a sus habitaciones, la cena está en una hora —los miró fríamente después ambos jóvenes se levantaron sin siquiera replicar y anduvieron.

**N/A:** T_hen you have this chapter, hope you've enjoyed and could review it as soon as you finished. Thanks._


	11. Grageas de sabores

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o X_

_GRAGEAS DE SABORES_

— Draco lo hará bien, Él señor Tenebroso confía en el… —dijo Narcissa. Malfoy tragó saliva, vio a su prima, sabía por dentro que disfrutaba la situación, ya se mantenía al tanto ahora no pararía de hostigarlo. Bellatrix reprimió una fría carcajada— Snape lo cuida…

— ¡No es de fiar! —chilló Bellatrix.

— Sí el Señor Tenebroso confía en él entonces si es de fiar —dijo Narcissa, después se llevó a los labios su taza de té—. Vayan a sus habitaciones, la cena está en una hora —los miró fríamente después ambos jóvenes se levantaron sin siquiera replicar y anduvieron.

Al llegar al piso de arriba Olivia sonrió con autosuficiencia, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, ya no habría necesidad de preguntarla a Malfoy. Él la miraba como una cosa insufrible, !Es qué era una entrometida! No tenía porque meter sus narices en los asuntos de Malfoy, nadie podía meterse en el camino de Malfoy, ni siquiera ella, lo de un Malfoy es de un Malfoy y ella era una Black.

La chica se topo con la mirada mercurea del joven. Su ceño fruncido, puños cerrados, respiración acelerada !Maldita Lestrange asquerosa insufrible!

— Entonces ya sabes todo —la miró como serpiente que busca venganza—, así ya no me preguntarás ni me hostigarás ¿No es así? —escupió.

— No puedo prometerte cosas que no van a pasar, Draco, pero debo admitir que no me gusta la idea que mates a alguien, al menos podrías dejar que alguien más lo haga —se encogió de hombros. Fue estúpido lo dicho, sabría que explotaría la ira de Draco, ¿cómo se atrevía a desconfiar de él y sus habilidades?

— ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? —Terció una mala cara, sus mejillas enrojecieron— No me subestimes jamás, Lestrange —él podría ser muchas cosas, podría ser un tramposo, una serpiente cisañosa, despiadada, repugnante pero un asecino era una palabra muy grande inclusive para él.

— Draco, soy tu prima, creo que al menos podrías esforzarte y llamarme por mi nombre, eso déjaselo a las sangre sucias y traidores —la chica embozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras que el rubio farfullaba—. Además cualquiera podría subestimarte, a veces era muy predecible —volvió a basilar.

— Yo te llamo como se me de la gana —dijo el rubio acidamente—. Mis asuntos son mis asuntos, reprímete de meter tus narices en ellos o veremos que dice mi tía cuando sepa lo que me dijiste, seguro que no le va a gustar —una sonrisa de arrogancia se formó en su rostro. Había dado justo en el blanco, aquel talón de Aquiles. La chica palideceó como la cera, lo miró estupefacta. Definitivamente Malfoy no conocía limites, era un chantajista de lo peor, una serpiente venenosa, una de las más venenosas.

— ¡Cómo te atreves maldita rata asquerosa! —sintió el deseo de maldecirlo. !Es qué era tan insifruble cargante, molesto, fastidioso! Le carcomía ser extorcionada. Sin más dejes ella salió del pasillo bastante molesta conservando lo que le quedaba de dignidad. El hecho de no haber podido contraatacar a Mafloy había sido mucho como para hastiarla.

Ahora, lo importante aquí es que Malfoy ya había encontrado un punto débil en la chica !Era hija de la mismisíma Bellatrix Lestrange! La fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort, aquella que había torturado a la locura a los padres de Longbottom, La misma que había matado a su propio primo Sirius Black, entonces, si fue capaz de hacer eso era capaz de hacer muchas otras cosas más, no se reprimiría y torturaría a su hija para que cambiara de parecer, le mandaría varias maldiciones _cruciatus _hasta que entendiera la fidelidad hacia Él Señor Tenebroso y lo importante que era seguir sus ordenes.

¿En verdad Malfoy podría caer tan bajo? Un chantaje como esos era mucho pero de un Malfoy nunca sabes que esperarte por lo que es mejor no provocarlos... Olivia no se iba a dejar redir así de fácil, era un Black, de las últimas que había.

**OOO**

Las navidades para los Malfoy no fueron las mejores que hubiera tenidos tampoco se diría que las peores puesto que la ausencia de Lucius había liberado un aire de tranquilidad pero con Bellatrix Lestrange eran más que estresantes. Ella siempre criticando, hablando el chillidos, creyéndose la dueña, eso le molestaba a Narcissa que la reprendía con un: _"Ésta no es tú casa, por lo tanto no puedes dar órdenes". _

En cambio para Olivia, sólo estaba tratando de emplear un plan el cual fuera tan perfecto para que Malfoy no se diera cuenta que ella lo seguiría, usaría hechizos de invisibilidad cosa que se le daban bien, ya sabes, talento heredado por su madre, usaría hechizos para silenciar sus pisadas, ya estaba empeñada, Malfoy no se iba a salir con la suya, si no quería decirle bien, ella lo averiguaría por sí misma, por lo menos ya llevaba una parte: las sala de requerimientos en horas libres, el collar. Sólo si pudiera entrar al mismo tiempo que Malfoy a la sala, sería perfecto para saber que hacia ahí.

— Feliz Navidad, Draco —dijo secamente Olivia. Extendió su mano hacia él con un pequeño paquete plateado. La chica tensó su rostro.

— Toma. Feliz navidad —el rubio le paso otro paquete esmeralda, ella lo tomó como quién no le da importancia a la cosa. Le dio una leve mirada al regalo y alzó las cejas con escéptica.

— ¿Qué? ¿No piensas ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra, Draco? —éste le mandó una mirada tan fría como sus ojos platinados, oh, qué inmaduro era Malfoy—. Bien, de acuerdo, tú lo quisiste —se dio la vuelta furiosa dejando a Malfoy en el pasillo.

¿Qué era lo que había querido? Oh, bueno, pronto lo sabría, no sería ahora, ni mañana, seguro de regreso a Hogwarts cuando se le fuera permitido usar magia. Sin embargo al Slytherin esto no le importo, ni siquiera lo había tomado como advertencia y mucho menos una amenaza, ¿Quién se creía que era esa mocosa?

**OOO**

El regreso a Hogwarts fue más inquietante para Draco, sabía que debía hacerlo a toda costa, ya no le quedaba tiempo, tenía que hacerlo ya, planear algo excelente de lo que Él Señor Tenebroso estuviera asombrado y alagaría su inteligencia y osadía, les demostraría todos esos inútiles Mortífagos el porqué Voldemort le permitió pertenecer a su legión, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerles tragar sus palabras, pues él era Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, ¡Era un Malfoy! Y ser un Malfoy es un honor, un sangre pura, más puro de lo que él mismísimo Voldemort.

— ¡Draco! —chilló Pansy Parkinson cuando lo encontró en el tren. Malfoy torció una sonrisa arrogante, presuntuosa que siempre traía consigo y la beso. ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron una relación? Bueno conociendo a Parkinson y lo poco que tiene de dignidad era casi seguro que no había ninguna situación sentimental más que una abierta y eso cada vez daba menos prestigio, era como su trapo en el que podía desahogar sus penas o sus arranques hormonales. Parkinson daba pena.

— Hola Pansy —Dijo con jactancia. Ella sonrió como si hubiera encontrado el oro en sus ojos—. ¿Nos sentamos juntos? —Y Malfoy embozó una sonrisa.

Tomaron los mimos lugares en lo que venían cuando llegaron a Hogwarts. Olivia desagradablemente frente a Malfoy y Pansy, Blaise a su lado, en la ventana. Greengrass se había cambiado de lugar una por la mirada de advertencia de Parkinson y dos porque no quería verlos como se besaban y Parkinson haciendo ruidos extraños.

— Es un poco asqueroso —Dijo Greengrass en susurro. Blaise sonrió con autosuficiencia y Lestrange Frunció el ceño.

— Preferiría cambiarme de lugar… —Dijo Lestrange. En eso pasaba Nott con un baúl, no iba a su lugar, sino salía del vagón de los Slytherins, se le veía claramente además de tener un libro en mano, suponía que el escándalo era tanto que no podía concentrarse y Lestrange no se sentía en momentos de ver besarse a su primo—. Creo que voy a vomitar —se levantó de su asiento y salió tras Nott.

Nott quién había encontrado un compartimiento vacio se sentó y cerró la puerta. Con una postura bastante erguida comenzó a leer un libro sobre Artes Oscuras y hacia algunos movimientos con su varita. Extrañamente Olivia sonrió al verlo.

— ¿Te importa compartir? —Tocó el cristal. Nott apartó su vista hacia ella de forma desinteresada, un clásico gesto de él. Ella abrió un poco el compartimiento.

— Verás Lestrange, mi intención es estar _sólo_, por lo cual si me importa compartir —y regresó su vista al libro.

— Y mi intención es no ver como Malfoy se besa con Parkinson —La chica frunció el ceño con repugnancia. Parkinson besando a Malfoy era terriblemente asquerroso y má cuando la chica no reprimía sus ruidos. Nott rió en bajo.

— ¿Te mantendrás callada? —Dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Nott? —Gruñó indignada.

— ¿Te mantendrás callada? —repitió del mismo modo, frío y seco.

— Eres insufrible —gruño Lestrange y entró.

La pelinegra se sentó con ceño fruncido, a veces odiaba las actitudes de Nott, era frio, distante y a veces engreído sin embargo era mucho mejor que estar con Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy que se la pasaría hablando tantas estupideces como se les fuera posible.

Lo miró y seguía con su libro y moviendo la varita; le miró más, no aún seguía; Profundizó un poco más la mirada, no cambiaba de página; frunció el ceño, movió más la varita; se acercó un poco más, el chico movía el cuello destensando músculos; siguió profundizando la mirada más y más hasta que:

— ¡Con un demonios Lestrange, deja de mirarme! —La chica se sobresaltó poco después soltó una carcajada, al menos ella no había sido la que había roto el silencio.

— ¡Vaya Nott, se ve que hoy no es tú día! Un simple e inofensiva mirada, no es para tanto —vaciló con ironía, Nott soltó el aire con irritación y siguió con su libro.

» ¿Qué lees? —La chica volvió a vacilar, Nott carraspeó.

— Cosas —dijo crispado.

— Cosas… Hmm _guía de_ _maleficios y maldiciones todo para un mago _—La chica leyó la portada que muy rápido fue apartada de su vista—. Vaya… Eso es demasiado oscuro Nott.

— ¡Lestrange, CÁLLATE! —La chica soltó una carcajada.

— Vamos Nott, tendrás mucho tiempo para leer —Volvió a carraspear. Comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad lo dejaría terminar al menos el capitulo—. Supongo que fue un regalo de navidad —Carraspeó un poco más— ¡Vaya que sorpresa! Tengo un regalo para ti justo aquí, no lo quise enviar por lechuza, quería dártelo personalmente —él chico levantó la mirada.

Lestrange comenzó a sacar algo de su bolso, era un paquete grande, lo cual no cabía en su bolso pero un sencillo hechizó de ampliación fue demasiado ayuda. Un pequeño paquete rectangular color esmeralda, color favorito de la chica y se lo entregó. Nott la miró con cierto recelo, tomó el paquete más no lo abrió, ella frunció el ceño.

— Ábrelo Nott, no tiene nada —dijo secamente.

Nott suspiró con cansancio, tomó el paquete de nuevo y comenzó a quitar el papel con elegancia y lentitud. La chica comenzó a ponerse de mal humor. Al terminar de quitar el envoltorio abrió la caja de cartón y ahí estaba otro libro _"Hechizos de Defensa" _Nott alzó las cejas con asombro, después miró a la chica que miraba el libro con interés.

— Gracias —dijo, La chica sonrió. Luego volvió su mirada al libro.

La chica comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor esperando que algo lo que fuera distrajera a Nott de la lectura, lo que fuera, si no hacía algo pronto u ocurría algo el regreso a Hogwarts se le haría tan eterno. Comenzó a tararear una canción, si eso era lo mejor que se le ocurría, después golpeó el cristal de la ventana al ritmo de la canción, comenzó a mover las piernas. El tarareo, el golpeteo y el movimiento de sus piernas comenzó a ser más fuerte, Nott no despegaba la vista de su libro.

— ¡Fuera Lestrange, Fuera! —Bramó el chico bastante molesto.

— Qué fácil pierdes los estribos —jactó ella.

— Una más, una más Lestrange y juro que estrenaré uno de éstas maldiciones contigo —Lestrange volvió a reír como quién dice algo inverosímil. Comenzó tararear de manera inconsciente, Nott perdió los estribos de manera sorprendente. Su rostro se puso tan rojo que Weasley quedaba pálido a su lado, la cien se le botó, ella jamás lo había visto de ese modo.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó de manera automática, Nott aún no la apuntaba con la varita pero estaba por hacerlo.

Lestrange cerró la boca de una vez por todas, sólo miró a Nott que leía pero no avanzaba de página, luego cerró el libro tan fuerte y la miro severamente.

— De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres? —Y victoria para Lestrange.

— Nada, platicar, lo normal ¿Qué quieres tú? —Nott farfulló.

— Qué te hubieras mantenido callada tal como acordamos pero creo que eso jamás va a pasar ya que he perdido la concentración y no logro pasar ni una maldita pagina. Eso es lo que quiero —soltó el chico.

— De acuerdo, no es para tanto ¿Te gustó el regalo? —miro de soslayo el libro que yacía a la derecha del chico.

— Sí. Es una lástima que no te haya comprado nada, Lestrange —y él chico seguía sin quitar ese tono frio, indiferente.

— Tú y Malfoy, ¿Es que no pueden llamarme por mi nombre? —Nott arqueó una ceja. Tal vez porque ella lo llamaba Nott o tal vez por la mención de "Malfoy"—. Eso es diferente —el chico rió.

— Olivia.

— Mejor, aunque a mi parecer es mejor Nott que Theodore ¿No te parece? —Se encogió de hombros, en ese preciso momento pasaba el carrito de dulces.

— ¿Quieren algo? —Preguntó amablemente la mujer.

— ¿Quieres algo_, Theodore? _

— No gracias.

— Como sea. Dos pasteles, dos varitas de regaliz, 4 ranas de chocolates y 2 paquetes de Grageas —pidió la chica con cierto tono demandante. La mujer me frunció el ceño y le entregó, enseguida Lestrange pagó sin siquiera dar un gracias, una costumbre de Slytherin.

» Toma —le paso la mitad de lo que había comprado.

— Lestrange, a veces pienso que tratas de seducirme —ella roló los ojos.

— Cállate, conozco mis límites.

— ¿Y no te gusta nadie?

— Sí, claro, me gustas y por eso estoy aquí —Nott soltó una carcajada—. Sí y no, Zabini.

— ¿Zabini? —Frunció el ceño con asco mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

— Sí. Me invitó a la fiesta del Club Slug porque no quiso invitar a Parkinson, Bulstrode, ni Greengrass, pero como sea es atractivo —dijo la chica sin una gota de interés en su voz. Destapó el paquete de Grageas y con una cuidadosa elección tomó una roja—. Y a ti Nott, ¿Alguna chica? Tal vez Granger, los dos son amantes de libros y congenian bastante bien aunque no se si soportes que es una sangre sucia —el chico se encogió de hombros.

— Es propiedad de la comadreja aunque por lo que he oído ya no se hablan desde que él tiene novia. Como sea, no, no soporto oírla en clase —se llevó a la boca otro pedazo de pastel.

— ¿Entonces, no hay nadie? —Tomó ahora una gragea de un color raro, la olió por un momento y la tiró por la ventana—. Qué asco, vomito.

— No.

— Vaya, en fin Zabini no está en mis planes, tiene la misma fama de mujeriego que Malfoy la tiene y oírlos hablar de chicas es como querer recibir un _cruciatus _—Nott la miró exceptivo—. En la fiesta de Slughorn, tomaron whisky de fuego y comenzaron a hablar de chicas y las citas que han tenido. Definitivamente han salido con todas las sangres puras de castillo.

**N/A:** _Vaya, salió demasiado parloteo, odio que pase eso..._


	12. Ayuda extra

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o XI_

_AYUDA EXTRA_

— Es propiedad de la comadreja aunque por lo que he oído ya no se hablan desde que él tiene novia. Como sea, no, no soporto oírla en clase —se llevó a la boca otro pedazo de pastel.

— ¿Entonces, no hay nadie? —Tomó ahora una gragea de un color raro, la olió por un momento y la tiró por la ventana—. Qué asco, vomito.

— No.

— Vaya, en fin Zabini no está en mis planes, tiene la misma fama de mujeriego que Malfoy la tiene y oírlos hablar de chicas es como querer recibir un _cruciatus _—Nott la miró exceptivo—. En la fiesta de Slughorn, tomaron whisky de fuego y comenzaron a hablar de chicas y las citas que han tenido. Definitivamente han salido con todas las sangres puras de castillo.

Luego de una larga charla, la noche había caído prematuramente, estaban cerca de Hogwarts. Lestrange se había dormido Nott continuó con su libro y practicando hechizos. Él chico era un apasionado por Las Artes Oscuras, su padre, conocido Mortífago, ex-amigo de Slughorn estaba en Azkaban por la culpa de Potter, ¿Pero culpaba a Potter? No, no lo hacía, lo veía como una forma de liberación, entonces ahí había un punto clave, Nott también aborrecía a los Mortífagos, bueno despreciarlos era una palabra un poco fuerte, más bien le eran indiferentes al igual que todas esas estúpidas creencias de Sangre Pura, había personas que se casaban entre sus primos para no perder el linaje, él lo veía estúpido más, así que los sangre sucias también le eran diferente, aun que había que admitir que la mayoría eran brillantes así como Granger o Lilly Evans, Snape era mestizo y también era brillante, más brillante que los sangre Puras.

**OOO**

Él día siguiente, cuando todos ya hubiera reanudado sus clases y Hogwarts hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, comenzaron a correr bastantes rumores acerca de un posible cierre de Hogwarts, Claro esta historia no era verídica y los maestros se negaron a hablar. El regreso del Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, la gran deserción de alumnos presentada y los numerosos asesinatos Muggles estaba alarmando a los padres de familia, por ejemplo, las hermanas Patil no regresaron, Hannah Abbot tampoco regresó debido al asesinato de su madre y muchos otros más. Los hermanos Creevey seguían asistiendo a Hogwarts que al parecer sus padres pensaban igual que la madre de Ron: No hay ningún otro lugar seguro que no sea Hogwarts.

El profeta sólo daba algunos avisos, pero nunca avisaba la situación es la que ahora estaba pasando el mundo mágico, el ministro quería que todo pintara de maravilla para no preocupar a la sociedad sin embargo era una sandez ¿No informar a las personas de la situación actual? ¡Sólo un idiota podría pensar así! La gente tenía que estar preparada para lo que viniera, estar con la guardia en alto y darles ánimos de que todo saldría bien si se mantenían juntos y unidos como una comunidad más no dejarles bajar la guardia, ese ministro de verdad era un idiota, por muy auror que haya sido seguía siendo un idiota.

— ¿Y qué, Parkinson? ¿Ya sales formalmente con Malfoy, o todavía no? —Preguntó Greengrass, la chica de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes.

— Se podría decir —Contestó Parkinson con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

— ¿Ya te lo ha pedido? —Ahora fue Lestrange.

— Ya sabes cómo es Malfoy, él prefiere la acción que palabras —Y suspiró tontamente.

— Oh quiere un juguete —murmuro Lestrange a La chica Greengrass que soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué dijiste Olivia? —Parkinson preguntó severamente.

— Qué te importa —contestó tajante, después se llevó una cuchara con avena a la boca.

En ese preciso momento las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar. Muchos alumnos estiraron sus brazos para atrapar los paquetes lanzados por las lechuzas. Para Olivia hubo una copia del Profeta y unos dulces que dejó a su derecha.

— ¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Greengraas, mientras la pelinegra se encargaba de abrirlo. Una vez abierto dejó escapar gritillo de asombro.

— Un niño que ha sido gravemente herido por un hombre lobo, dicen que… —comenzó a leer rápidamente— no ha nada por hacer, él niño morirá —Greengrass soltó una mira desinteresada él siguió comiendo.

Pero Olivia no le importó en lo más mínimo el niño sino que conocía muy bien al hombre lobo, él hacía algunos encargos para los Mortífagos como matar víctima, claro que la sangre ya se había vuelto una obsesión, no la necesitaba mientras no hubiera luna llena pero el denigrante ya la pedía a todas horas y claro, sus víctimas favoritas eran los niños pequeños.

Un escalofrió le recordó e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente Fenrir Greyback despedazando un niño con sus dientes, los hilos de sangre cayendo entre su boca, los charcos que provocaban las feroces mordidas que le proporcionaba al niño combinados con un desgarradores lamentos y augurios de dolor, después el niño guardo silencio, dejó de forcejear violentamente para así darle más facilidad a su víctima, él niño había muerto ¿Pero se lo comería o quería la sangre? La verdad es que hay muchas cosas de las que no te puedes esperar de Fenrir, lo único es que disfruta hacerlo.

— Déjalo.

— Cállate Lestrange, estás agotando mi paciencia —dijo un furioso Draco Malfoy.

— No es necesario. Snape podría…

— No necesito ayuda de nadie, lárgate —Los dos caminaban por el corredor, él giró a la izquierda en un despiste de Olivia, no muy tarde pero le alcanzó el paso acelerado que tenía.

— Cuéntame que tienes planeado ahora.

— ¡Con un demonio Lestrange! ¡Déjame en paz! —La chica sabía que iba al séptimo piso.

— Tienes que decirme, o de todas maneras me enteraré y será por Potter —Malfoy se detuvo.

— Tú ni Potter sabrán lo que planeo así que fuera de mi vista —sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la chica—. Fuera he dicho.

— Maldito arrogante —dijo entre dientes, después despareció de la vista del rubio tal como lo había ordenado. Esto no se quedaba así, no para Olivia lo averiguaría tarde temprano, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Malfoy tuviera un despiste o sus tontos amigos, pero él no era tan tonto como para confiarles algo así.

Llegó a la sala común tan carraspeada como le fuera posible, se dejó caer en un sillón justo a lado de Nott que ahora leía el libro que ella le había regalado. Nott notó la presencia de la chica, la miró por el rabillo, puso un pasador en la hoja y lo cerró.

— ¿Por qué tan malhumorada, _Olivia_? —resaltó la última palabra, la chica refunfuñó.

— ¡Ese estúpido de Malfoy! —golpeó en sillón con su puño. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. Tanta frustración, enojo, quería descargarlo con él primer imbécil que le hiciera algo para así tener un buen motivo para hechizarlo.

— Vaya… —y suspiró con cansancio— ¿Qué hizo?

— Eso es _Qué hizo, _pero no, ¡no quiere hablar! —Volvió a golpear el sillón con más fuerza, Nott alzó las cejas escépticamente.

— ¿Puedo preguntar o no? —La chica lo miró aun con la mirada fruncida, se mordió la lengua ¿De verdad tenía? ¿Cuándo había hablado con Nott antes? Bueno, Nott no era como los otros quería pensar que sabia como guardar un secreto.

— Sí te lo digo espero que sepas a grandes rasgos que significa la palabra secreto, _Él_ mismo se lo prohibió, así que confío, de verdad Nott que no abrirás tu boca para nada ¿Entendido? —Nott asintió.

— ¿Nadie sabe entonces que es? Ni siquiera ¿Crabbe, Goyle o Zabini?

— Tengo la esperanza de que no aun que se la pasa alardeando sobre eso.

Y la chica le contó todo lo que sabía de la misión de Malfoy, que él había sido quién maldijo a Bell por querer matar a Dumbledore, que había aplicado un _Imperius_ a Madame Rosmerta y tenía cosas muchos peores si fallaban. No sabía qué era lo siguiente, él no quiso decírselo pero sabía que era tan tenebroso por haber ido a la tienda de _Borgin y Burkes. _También que el viejo de Burgin no pudo reparar el armario que había en la _sala de Requerimientos_ más no sabía si Malfoy lo repararía.

— Necesito tú ayuda Nott.

— Supongo que al saber el plan me veo obligado a ayudarte así que dime —a veces Nott resultaba ser como Malfoy sólo que él no era idiota como Malfoy resultaba casi la mayoría del tiempo.

— No quiero que Malfoy maté a Dumbledore —éste levantó las cejas, sus ojos se abriera de par en par— !No me mires así! —Reprochó la chica— me da igual lo que le pase a Dumbledore más no quiero que Malfoy lo haga, tal vez que otro lo hiciera pero no él.

— Dumbledore no es tan mal director tampoco digo que sea bueno, jamás he hablado con él como sé que Potter lo hace comúnmente —se encogió de hombros después de vacilar.

— Quiero saber que planea para así detenerlo pero sí Malfoy no lo mata Él lo matará a él y su familia, entonces esto es drástico, ahora ¿Me ayudarás a saber lo que planea así como detenerlo? —La chica estiró su mano dejando al descubierto la pulsera de oro blanco que su madre le había enviado de regalo. Nott la miró ¿De verdad lo haría? Era mucho lo que le pedía, podía considerarse traición, ¡Era una traición! Ambos padres de Mortífagos, pero era ella la que corría más peligro, su madre era fiel seguidora, no tendría problemas de matarla, después de todo ella había estado deseando tener un hijo para ofrecerlo al Señor Tenebroso y luego que esa hija le respondiera de ese modo era algo muy grave, MUY GRAVE y Nott, su padre ahora en Azkaban, el no podría saber lo que estaba haciendo él, también que era cuestión de tiempo que saliera libre gracias a los Dementores. Él no sabía si su padre lo iniciaría (que era lo más lógico) así como no sabía cuándo sería. Él preferiría no tener nunca la marca tenebrosa, era una conspiración contra sus padres, contra la nueva reforma de Voldemort entonces ¿Lo haría?

— De acuerdo Lestrange, te ayudaré —dicho esto estrechó la malo de la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Te mantendré informado, además como eres hombre…

— Que observador, Olivia —dijo sarcásticamente.

— Cállate Nott. _Cómo eres hombre _—remarcó lo último con sarcasmo, Nott volvió a reír— y compartes habitación con Malfoy asegúrate de escuchar lo que dice porque es seguro que Zabini tenga conocimiento de la misión, ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, sí. Ya te diré cuando sepa algo —una vez de haber sellado el trato dirigió su vista a su libro moviendo la varita.

La chica soltó un suspiro, ahora todo estaba más claro y sereno. Sabía que Nott era una persona importante para lo que ella necesitaba, siendo hombre podía escuchar todo lo que Malfoy dijera sobre su misión, que estaba clara que ni Crabbe y Goyle tenían alguna idea pues era estúpido decírselo a dos estúpidos, Zabini era el más sensato, él debía al menos saber una pizca un próximo movimiento y eso es lo que quería ella, saber que tenía planeado Malfoy.

Fuera lo que fuera ella no quería ver a Malfoy matando, preferiría que lo hiciera otro, no él, tal vez Snape, pero no él.

**OOO**

Habían pasado semanas ya desde el regreso de las vacaciones, Hermione más estresada que nuca por los centenares de deberes fue a la biblioteca que más tarde se encontraría con Harry y hablarían como lo había estado haciendo desde que ella decidió no dirigirle la palabra a Ron.

— Harry, no, te dije que no —dijo una molesta Hermione mientras dejaba los libros que acababa de usar después de una intensiva tarde de estudio—. Tienes que concentrarte y no estás poniendo nada de tú parte. Dumbledore te dijo que era importante y la verdad no estás prestando atención a la situación actual —La chica farfulló y dejó otro libro.

— ¿Qué no estoy _prestando atención a la situación actual_, Hermione? —La chica volvió a dejar otro libro al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gruñido— ¡Claro que lo hago! Pero Slughorn no quiere dirigirme la palabra después de la última vez.

— Pues claro, tenías que haberlo alagado _ya que eres el mejor de la clase de pociones _—ironizó—, decirle que estás interesado, que te gustaría aprender más, desarrollar tus habilidades pero no llegar y hacerlo como lo hizo Tom Riddle —Y volvió a dejar otro libro.

— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió —se excuso el chico.

— Harry, Dumbledore no te pidió esto como cualquier tarea que él pudiera realizar, lo hizo porque eres el único al que Slughorn confiaría ese secreto.

— Ya lo sé —dijo a secas.

— Debes persuadirlo y olvidarte de una buena vez que hace Malfoy, es una pérdida de tiempo —Hermione Granger soltó un bufido que resonó en toda la biblioteca después de sentó en una silla dejando sus cosas a un lado.

— No es pérdida de tiempo. Ahora mismo debe estar en la sala de requerimientos —inmediatamente Harry sacó el mapa, buscó el nombre de Malfoy el cual no estaba por ninguna parte.

» ¿Cómo explicas Hermione que no hay ningún rastro de Malfoy por el castillo? Mira —Harry señalo el pedazo de pergamino que claramente mostraba la ausencia de Malfoy— Tú misma has dicho que es imposible desaparecerse de los terrenos de Hogwarts —Hermione enmudeció en busca de una respuesta razonable, sí había algo raro el porqué Malfoy no estaba…

Harry comenzó a sonreír al ver que su amiga no tenía una respuesta hasta que…:

— Supongo que cuando estás en la sala de requerimientos ésta esconde tu paradero —Harry golpeo la mesa ante una cuartada de Hermione, definitivamente no se podía con ella.

En ese instante la castaña frunció el ceño al más no poder, se levantó con sorpresiva violencia, tomó sus cosas y sin decir ni una palabra se marchó de la biblioteca dejando a Harry sólo.

Harry sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga buscó alrededor para ver el causante de tal comportamiento y sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ron irrumpía la biblioteca, no precisamente porque estaba atrasado por tareas si no para hablar con Harry.

**N/A:**_ Lo que llevo escrito en word es increible, lo que acabo de escribir recientemente, estoy ansiosa de poder pasarlo pero falta mucho. digamos que éste capitulo es la pagina 36 con Tahoma 9 justificado y seria hasta la 56 :) bueno no es tanto pero como sea :)) _

_Los reviews son buenos :) _


	13. Finite Incantatem

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o XI!_

_FINITE INCANTATEM_

— Supongo que cuando estás en la sala de requerimientos ésta esconde tu paradero —Harry golpeo la mesa ante una cuartada de Hermione, definitivamente no se podía con ella.

En ese instante la castaña frunció el ceño al más no poder, se levantó con sorpresiva violencia, tomó sus cosas y sin decir ni una palabra se marchó de la biblioteca dejando a Harry sólo.

Harry sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga buscó alrededor para ver el causante de tal comportamiento y sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ron irrumpía la biblioteca, no precisamente porque estaba atrasado por tareas si no para hablar con Harry.

— ¡Hey Harry! Llevo horas buscándote, me dijeron que estabas aquí —se sentó el chico.

— Hola Ron.

— Me pareció oir a Hermione…

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué? Ah, emm ¿en serio?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Y para que me buscabas?

— Es que ya no la soporto —clamó el chico. Ardieron como su cabello y se acercó a Harry—. Sólo quiere besarme, todo el tiempo —Harry levantó las cejas y sonrió mordazmente.

— Corta con ella, Ron —dijo como si la cosa fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, claro el ya había cortado con Cho.

— No es sencillo —susurró— ¿Cómo le hiciste tú?

— Bueno, Cho y yo acordamos que era lo mejor —y por no decir que estaba a favor de su amiga quién había delatado todo sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore.

— ¡Demonios Harry! Y-y sí se lo toma mal y-y me maldice como Hermione —claro, ese efectivo hechizo de aves, si Hermione no hubiera estado tan destrozada en ese momento se hubiera reíd claro que el recuerdo se le vino a la mente y soltó una ligera carcajada.

— Debes hacerlo Ron. Sí intenta hechizarte intenta con _Protego._

— Dices como si la cosa fuera lo más sencillo.

— Ron, no puedes seguir escondiéndote de Lavender, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que la evitas y será más difícil romper con ella —pues claro, era obvio que Lavender trataría de no romper su relación usando sus encantos. No precisamente esos encantos si no para tomar tiempo de ventaja y no romper, como evitando ciertas palabras: Relación, Tenemos que hablar, etc.

Ron malhumorado ahora refunfuñó, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente _por qué la chicas era tan difíciles. "Somos manzanas Ronald, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué seríamos fáciles como aquellas que están en el suelo, las que no se necesitan hacer nada para poseerlas?"_

**OOO**

Lestrange vio salir a Malfoy de su sala común, se dijo que era el momento. Un día anterior había dio a la biblioteca, en la sección de encantamientos. Vio varios encantamientos de invisibilidad y para callar el ruido de sus zapatos al andar.

Había practicado varías veces ese hechizó pero lo único que lograba era desaparecer un brazo o una pierna. Jamás había visto este encantamiento, sabía que venía en los T.I.M.O's por lo que debería verlo cuando estuviera en quinto. Siguió y siguió practicando, pero nada salía bien, ahora ya ni podía desaparecer un solo brazo, eso la estaba molestando demasiado, necesitaba dominarlo ya o no sabría que se tenía planeado Malfoy entre manos.

Ahí estaba en plena sala común practicando sus hechizos de un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca sin que Madame Pince se hubiera dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué haces Lestrange? —Preguntó una voz masculina. La chica arrugó el ceño, no quería ser interrumpida. La chica levantó la mirada, era Nott. Relajó su gesto.

— Un hechizó de invisibilidad, pero no puedo, no me sale.

— Puedo ayudarte, soy bueno en encantamientos, además en mis T.I.M.O's venía. Presumo que lo necesitas para seguir a Malfoy, sólo te advierto que el efecto puede pasar…

— Entonces vendrás conmigo.

— Pero que… de acuerdo Lestrange —Nott dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

— Hazlo —ordenó la chica. Nott levantó su varita, dijo unas palabras y enseguida ella fue desapareciendo. Era como si un balde de pintura cayera encima de ella. Iba desapareciendo de cabeza a pies hasta que no quedó ni un rastro de la chica. Ella soltó un grito de admiración. Ya no estaba no había nada, podía decirse que Nott estaba parado como un idiota viendo a la nada.

— Vaya Nott, entonces si era verdad —ironizó la chica, el frunció el ceño.

— Cómo digas. Sí quieres aparecer de nuevo —la apuntó de nuevo con la varita— _Finite incantatem _—y ahí estaba de nuevo apareciendo. Ella sonrió fríamente.

— Excelente.

Y así había sido como pretendía perseguir a Malfoy cuando lo viera salir de la sala común. Nott había sido de gran ayuda, estaba siendo de muy buena ayuda para Olivia. Ella ya sabía cómo seguir a Malfoy cuando no estaba presente, cuando hacerlo cuando no quería ser vista, tenía los ojos en él como si fuera su propia sombra y lo mejor de todo es que Malfoy no sospechaba que ella tendría otros métodos, no necesariamente tendría que preguntarle —eso era lo que no contaba Malfoy— si no que ahí estaba Nott.

Cuando ella lo vio salir, toco el brazo de Nott, era el momento. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron tras él. Cuando se aseguraron que el no los veía y nadie lo hacía Nott murmuró los encantamientos, ah, y como faltarles, Un encantamiento silenciador en sus zapatos y así lo hicieron.

— Lestrange, te ha pasado por lo cabeza el hecho de cómo vamos a saber dónde estamos —Se oyó la voz de Nott, ni ella misma sabía ahora donde se encontraba cada parte de su cuerpo.

— Bueno, Nott tienes boca por lo tanto puedes hablar ¿No crees? —él chico carraspeó— Vamos a séptimo piso, sala de Requerimientos. Cuando estemos ahí trataremos de entrar ¿De acuerdo? No podemos entrar porque no sabemos exactamente lo que hace Malfoy ahí ni que piensa para que la puerta se abra frente así, ¡Ahora corre!

Los chicos salieron en marcha, en efectiva, el encantamiento de Olivia había servido, sus pasos era indetectables pero también era estresante porque había veces donde cambiaban de sentido chocaban entre sí, debían de ganar tiempo o la puerta no la encontrarían abierta.

Era como fantasmas invisibles, ni un alumno de daba cuenta de lo ocurrido y mucho menos Malfoy que estaba a unos 50 pies de distancia de ellos. La chica apresuro a Nott a no sabiendas de donde se encontraba, sólo oyó un quejido y supo que estaba atrás de ella.

_«Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy» _era el único pensamiento de la chica _«debo alcanzarlo donde, si no me lo dice él lo averiguaré yo. Lo haré, sólo 30 pies y ya. Séptimo piso, estamos cerca, cerca»_ sintió como el sudor de caía por la frente, su jadeante respiración por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, esa inquietante sensación de tener el éxito en tus manos. Sonreía la chica, estaba cerca muy cerca. 25 pies, Malfoy estaba entrando por un pasillo donde la puerta estaba frente a él o aparentaba estar ahí.

Él caminaba calmadamente, despacio sin prisa y suma elegancia. No había nadie por ahí, estaba solos, lo único cerca era las escaleras que llevaban a despacho de la maestra de Adivinación, una materia que para Olivia era tonta e inexacta _ojo interior_, era más que ridiculeces.

No podía hablar con Malfoy los escucharían, entonces la puerta se dibujo frente a él y traspasaba. Olivia acelero más el paso, estaba casi 15 pies de distancia, sentía la victoria encima pero la puerta comenzaba a desdibujarse de la pared. Ella chilló y aceleró más el paso, tan rápido que sentía el quemar de sus suelas casi una sensación de volar. Su presión estaba más alta que nunca, su corazón bombeaba sangre a grandes cantidades, el sudor bajaban más por su rostro y su cabello ya estaba mojado. Sentía esa excitación de la adrenalina. estiró el brazo; 7 pies más; 6 pies; 5 más; 4, ya lo tenía cerca; 3 pies, sus dedos estaba casi tocando; 2;1… y no pudieron. La chica se estampó con la pared con grata fuerza que cayó de espaldas y un surdo ruido se escuchó más no el de sus zapatos. Su cabeza golpeó con el frío piso y dio un grito de furia.

¡Maldita sea ya la tenía! ¡Maldita sea que se detuvieron a hablar! ¡Maldita sea que no salieron antes de la sala común! Maldecía todo, todo. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca y demonios ahora estaba lejos. No podía hacer nada al menos saber que era lo que pensaba Malfoy pero era inútil, su propia madre se había encargado de enseñarle _oclumancia._

Levantó su varita y murmuró: _Finite incantatem_ y se hizo visible, Nott la imitó.

— ¡Maldita sea con Malfoy! —bramó la chica.

— Ayer Malfoy escuchó a Potter que ibas tras él. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguirlo también.

— Potter, siempre metiendo sus narices todo con tal de hacer un acto heroico y la sociedad lo aclame _"El elegido" _—escupió la chica con desdén—. Vámonos, Malfoy tardará horas en salir y la verdad ver lo ahí adentro no sirve de mucho, me interesa ver lo que hace él adentro —el chico asintió y encaminaron a su sala común.

Olivia iba tan enfada consigo misma, era tanto el coraje que se hubiera puesto a llorar. Sus pasas eran parecidas al marchar, pisadas tan fuertes llenas de ira incontrolable. Nott prefería ignorarla ahora misma, era como despertar a mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange; pierden los estribos, gritan incontrolablemente, lanzan terribles maleficios al que se cruce; de verdad terrible.

Debía haber una manera en que Malfoy hablara de sus planes, tenía que haber una manera, una manera tan sensata que ni él mismo se daría cuenta. No podía ser ella quién le preguntara, ahora mismo Malfoy desconfiaba terriblemente en ella. Nott era el indicado ella lo sabía, por eso él debía ser quién lo escuchara hablar con Zabini.

La sala común de los Slytherin estaba infestada. Los estudiantes de primero hacían sus deberes cerca del fuego. Las chicas de quinto hablaban sobre rumores de parejas que había roto de la manera más despreciable lo cual era gracioso. Las de sexto hablaban de las chicas que no tenían estilo al vestir y por supuesto las de último año hablaban de sus EXTASIS y de que harían después de salir de éste mugrosa cárcel que hacen llamar Hogwarts. Los chicos hablaban sobre el Quidditch y que podía hacer para ganarles a los de Gryffindor —sabotear la escoba de uno de ellos, mandar al capitán Potter a la enfermería, hechizar a los bateadores—. También hablaban de lo apestoso que era el equipo de Gryffindor y sobre todo de Potter y la adsurda afirmación que él es Él Elegido.

Olivia al llegar a la sala común con Nott, se plantaron en el sillón donde estaba Zabini, Parkinson y Greengrass. Parkinson que todavía tenía el cabello largo gracias al hechizo de Daphne se veía tan guapa, definitivamente el cambio le había asentado muy bien y sonreía a todo mundo (o sólo los de sus casa puesto que era tan irritante con los demás estudiantes criticando sus peinados o su forma de vestir).

— ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? Se ven terribles —Parkinson hizo una mueca de asco— No me digan que… —y soltó una carcajada chillante. Zabini alzó las cejas y después rompió con una carcajada, Greengrass roló los ojos.

— Al menos alguien me hace caso y no me usa para follar —la chica que ya venía de pésimo humor destiló su comentario con tanto veneno como él de un basilisco. Parkinson palideció de ira, su mandíbula tembló.

Era el punto débil de Parkinson. Malfoy sólo la quería para eso al igual que muchas chicas a las que había tenido en el pasado y obviamente Parkinson no sería la excepción. ¿Qué hombre no iba a estar satisfecho cuando la mujer se le entregaba en bandeja de plata? ¿Qué hombre iba a reprimir sus impulsos para rechazarla? Es muy fácil tomar las manzanas caídas porque n hay necesidad de esforzarse pero aquellas manzanas están tan podridas que dan asco. Lo peor es que Parkinson seguía siendo tan ingenua como para creer que Malfoy la amaba, él ya había jugado con muchas otras ¿Por qué con ella no?

— ¡Maldita mocosa inmunda! Vuelve a decirme algo y lanzare un maleficio que no recordarás que paso —Parkinson de puso de pie. Lestrange vio esto como un reto y también se levantó, saco su varita tan rápido que Parkinson de quedó atrás.

— Muy bien, Parkinson, sigues siendo igual de idiota. Hazlo sólo te advierto que se más maleficios de los que tú conoces —acercó más su varita al cuello de la chica. En ese instante la sala común guardó silencio observando aquellas chicas que estaban a punto de debatirse en duelo.

Pansy miró la varita, tentó la suya en su túnica pero sabía que no había oportunidad de sacarla puesto que cuando lo intentara Lestrange ya la habría maldecido.

— Recuerda que soy prefecta, atrévete entonces —y sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¿A caso crees que uno de tus estúpido castigos me detendrá para no maldecirte? —Parkinson heló.

¿Cómo es que Parkinson podía ser tan estúpida?

— Cuando sientas la sensación de decirme algo estúpido te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces para ver si así vale de verdad la pena maldecirte —retiró su varita del cuello de Parkinson, al hacerlo rozó tan fuerte causándole daño intencional. Una cortada salió del cuello y un leve hilo de sangre se dibujaba en horizontal.

Lestrange subió las escaleras a los dormitorios y azotó con fuerza la puerta, esperaba ya no ser molestada. _«¡Estúpida Pansy Parkinson! ¡¿Quién demonios se creé que es para amenazarme?» _La chica dio una patada en su baúl. _«!Bastarda!». «¡Parkinson es la perra más perra que he conocido»._

_«Malfoy, concéntrate el Malfoy, ya habrás muchas oportunidades de vengarte de Parkinson, ahora tú objetivo es Malfoy. Sí está en la salas de menesteres es porque necesita hacer algo, un deseo de corazón lo cual implica que lo que hace ahí adentro es fundamental para su misión. Sólo hay un problema: No sé exactamente qué piensa Malfoy para poder entrar. No puedo llegar y decirle que quiero ir al lugar al que Malfoy va, jamás abriría. Tengo que seguir a Potter, según lo que sé, él también quiere averiguar qué es lo que trama, sí lo vigilo obtendré respuestas fáciles sin hacer tanto esfuerzo, sólo el mejorar mis encantamiento de invisibilidad»._

_«De acuerdo, respira, inhala y exhala. Muy bien. La sala de menesteres o requerimientos se abre ante el más desesperado deseo del corazón, sí voy y pienso que necesito por entrar al lugar que Draco va, porqué quiero ayudarlo ¿Se abriría? Es mi más desesperado deseo de corazón, tengo que admitirlo pero sí»._

_«¿No sé por qué no deja que Snape se encargue? Podría decir que él lo mato si sólo intercambiaran varitas pero yo sé que eso no logrará engañarlos. No me molesta en lo absoluto que maten a Dumbledore, supongo porque jamás tuve una conversación como las que Potter tiene siempre o porque nunca lo llame, nada. Es como si un desconocido muriera, un desconocido amante de las sangre sucias, pero lo que si me molesta es que Malfoy haya empleado un maleficio imperdonable a Madame Rosmerta, eso quiere decir que en verdad está empeñado con hacerlo»._

_«Lo que ahora se dice que es que el apellido Malfoy ya no es tan respetado como lo era antes, sangre puras, tan puras como no tienes idea. Sé que lo hacen para levantar su prestigio en la sociedad, esa es una cuestión también por la que Draco está enojado. Ahora que Snape vigila de cerca a Dumbledore es como _Sus _ojos, Él Señor Tenebroso lo tiene muy respetado y el puesto de Lucius ya no es tan importante por lo que Malfoy creé que Snape le está robando al gloria… esa podría ser una de las razones por la que no quiere que él lo ayude, ¡SÍ! Por eso lo está haciendo, para subir la reputación de su padre tanto como su apellido además que si no lo hace Él mismo lo matara, torturará y verá morir a cada uno de su familia… tengo que ayudarlo»_

_«Sí, sí tengo que ayudarlo, me estoy desviando. Malfoy en la sala de Requerimientos. Esa sala se transforma en centenares de cosas… ¡Malfoy me dijo que el armario en la sala de Requerimientos no estaba funcionando! Ese armario es importante, el único problema es que no sé cuál es su función y porqué es importante, sólo Malfoy la sabe. No será difícil averiguarlo, Hogwarts tiene una amplia biblioteca por la cual indagar, es sólo ir a la biblioteca y listo… Bingo»._

_**N/A:** Aquí es donde en particular comienza lo bueno. Muchas gracias por los Inbox :) _


	14. Armario Evanescente

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o XIII_

_ARMARIO EVANESCENTE_

_«Sí, sí tengo que ayudarlo, me estoy desviando. Malfoy en la sala de Requerimientos. Esa sala se transforma en centenares de cosas… ¡Malfoy me dijo que el armario en la sala de Requerimientos no estaba funcionando! Ese armario es importante, el único problema es que no sé cuál es su función y porqué es importante, sólo Malfoy la sabe. No será difícil averiguarlo, Hogwarts tiene una amplia biblioteca por la cual indagar, es sólo ir a la biblioteca y listo… Bingo»._

La chica había armado parte del rompecabezas, sabía existía una posibilidad de entrar a la sala de menesteres, ahora ya no importaba si Malfoy estaba dentro o no, ahora era saber lo que la habitación de transformaba cuando él lo pedía. Estaba el armario que no servía, pero ¿qué demonios hacia ese armario? ¿Por qué era importante para Malfoy? Tenía que averiguar que era ese armario porque eso sería una clave fundamental para su misión, lo único que estaba segura ella es que él intentaba repararlo, se lo había confesado. Entonces ahí realizó que tenía que ir a la biblioteca de cualquier lugar, era ahora más que nada, entre más rápido lo hiciera mejor.

Se le había relegado por completo que ya no estaba afligida, ahora lo que sentía era una mezcla de salvación, emoción, felicidad ¡Es qué ya tenía todo armado! Sólo era buscar que era el armario, para que servía, y lo encontraría fácil, la biblioteca de Hogwarts estaba lleno de libros llenos de respuestas, sería fácil, de verdad fácil.

Salió corriendo tan rápido, empujó cada puerta que se interpuso en el camino con brusquedad. ¡Es que era importante! _«Armario evanescente, armario evanescente…». _Empujó a todas las personas que se interpusieron en el camino y con más fuerza si se trataba de un Gryffindor que rápidamente al saber de quién había sido el causante le gritaban un par de cosas que ella ignoró.

AL entrar por la biblioteca llegó hacia la bibliotecaria y con muy agitada voz preguntó—: ¿Ha-ay… un libro… sobre el ar… _armario evanescente_? —La bibliotecaria Pince frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba. Es que la chica tenía ya muy mala fama gracias a su madre y más con los maestros que nunca había tenido clase con ellos.

— Sí —respondió con voz muy seca, muy a dudas de querer ayudar a la chica.

— ¿Y dónde están? —exigió la chica entrecortadamente. Eso no fue de nada bueno.

— Esto es una biblioteca señorita Lestrange, por lo tanto le pediré que guarde su tono de voz —¡Dios mío que no se daba cuenta que la está retrasando!

— ¡Sí, sí, lo sé! ¡Es urgente! —la chica volvía a exigir.

— Se hubiera preocupado en hacer su tarea antes —no era tarea con un demonio, pero ella sabía que no podía decirlo y a duras penas tenía que darle la razón.

— Sí, lo sé. Debí preocuparme ¡Pero ayúdeme! —inconscientemente golpeó la mesa.

— ¡SEÑORITA LESTRANGE! —bramó. Todos los alumnos que se mantenían en la biblioteca la miraron y observaron la escena—. Le pediré que se vaya. Es obvio que no sabe cuál es el concepto de biblioteca y de guardar silencio, para entonces tiene prohibido volver hasta que se le haya mantenido en claro la principal función de ésta sala. Retírese —le lanzó una mirada severa a la chica, después Pince volvió a sus pergaminos que ordenaba con magia.

La chica salió a grandes zancadas de la biblioteca estaba sumamente enfurruñada, enfadada, afligida, molesta, irritada y todo lo que tuviera que ver un sentimiento negativo lleno de rabia y violencia.

— Vez de lo que hablo Hermione —habló Harry al observar cómo se marchaba una Olivia Lestrange enfadada.

— Bueno Harry, tu oíste a Pince, era obvio que ella no terminó una tarea y quería empezarla ahora sólo que pidió las cosas de mal manera —y bajó la vista a su pergamino para escribir lo último leído.

— ¿_Armario evanescente_? ¿Qué es eso?

— Bueno, tiene la capacidad de transportar personas de un sitio a otro, pero para que funcione debe de estar conectado a otro armario —seguía con la mirada clavada en su libro. Harry comenzó a pensar ¿Armario evanescente? ¿De verdad era una tarea o algo que quería averiguar para Malfoy?

— No creo que haya sido por una tarea, cualquier se lo hubiera pasado —Hermione levantó la vista hacia Harry— Además Fred y George desaparecieron a Montague en un armario ¿No recuerdas? Cuando intentaba quitarle puntos a Gryffindor —ella mordió su labio inferior.

— Harry, por última vez: Deja de pensar en cosas que no tiene nada que ver con lo que te encomendó Dumbledore —Harry refunfuñó con aspereza.

La chica llegó a la sala común dónde Nott todavía seguía leyendo lo cual la molestó. Se dirigió a él, tomó su libro con brusquedad y lo cerró. Nott esta vez afligido se levantó a la defensiva buscando al agresor cuando vio a Olivia. Él bufó. Ambos se veían con enfado pero él de ella era incomparable.

— ¡Qué rayos te pasa! —intentó quitarle el libro pero ella lo puso atrás de su espalda.

— ¡Qué me pasa! ¡Qué! Es esa incompetente de Pince —Bramó la chica. Sus mejillas ardían fuego, sus ojos destilaban el más puro de los venenos.

— No me interesa saber es que lo que te haya pasado, ahora dame de una buena vez mi libro, Lestrange —Nott suspiró, contó mentalmente hasta 10 pero no le fue suficiente ni aunque hubiera contado hasta 100, ya estaba muy enfurecido.

— ¡NO! —Dijo en un intento de Nott por arrebatarle el libro—. Ya sé que es lo que hace Malfoy y no me dejó entrar a la biblioteca porque mi desesperación de llevó a gritarle. Ahora no puedo entrar en lo que queda del año o hasta que haya reflexionado peor ambos sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar —Nott alzó las cejas.

— Entonces que es lo que hace, dilo de una buena vez —exigió el chico con el mismo tono que había empleado ella hace unos momentos.

— El _armario evanescente_… está descompuesto, es obvio que lo intenta reparar. Cuando fue a _Borgin y Burkes_ le preguntó a tonto viejo que si podía reparar el armario, el se negó diciendo que primero tenía que verlo. Lo único que no se es para que sirve y porque es tan importante para él —cerró los ojos y dejó ir una LARGA bocanada de aire— ¿Podrías ir a la biblioteca por un cualquier libro que de referencia a un _armario evanescente_?

— De acuerdo —después miró la mano de la chica con recelo—. Dame mi libro Lestrange —La chica respingo y le dio de mala gana el libro. Nott se lo guardó en su mochila y salió con paso elegante de la sala común.

Ahora sólo era tiempo de esperar a que él chico regresara con un libro a apuntes sobre un _armario evanescente._

Él chico iba a paso lento, si bien ella se creía que lo podía mangonear entonces le haría larga la espera. _«Esa Lestrange» _pesó el chico con acidez.

Bajó, subió escaleras, entro por los cuadros, se paseó por el castillo sin importarle cuanto tiempo le tomaría volver y entrar a la biblioteca, estaba dispuso a usar una hora vagando por el castillo y otra hora buscando libros de su interés y otra hora para dar marcha con el plan de Lestrange.

Paso a lado de unas chicas que le sonrieron descaradamente, él por lo general las hubiera ignorado, era un Gryffindors pero esta vez les devolvió la sonrisa. Es que no Nott era atractivo, muy atractivo aunque no jugara Quidditch pero era atractivo. Su cabello ondulado color cobrizo o parecido a un rubio muy oscuro su pálida piel con matices rosados una sonrisa exquisita, alto, delgado muy delgado un cuerpo no muy atractivo esta vez pero la túnica quitaba ese efecto. Unos prominentes ojos claros como castaño verdoso, ese era Theodore Nott, un chico amante de los libros, un poco superficial, arrogante podría ser, era Slytherin después de todo, pertenecía a esa casa por su personalidad, porque su padre también había sido Slytherin y lo más importante era sangre pura más no le daba importancia.

Después de vagar por el castillo con una sonrisa socarrona al imaginarse la ira de la pelinegra, sentada en un sofá, brazos cruzados y una mirada llena de odio mientras tronaba los labios, sí era gracioso. Emprendió camino hacia la biblioteca, por alguna extraña razón terminó andando cerca de la cabaña de aquel tonto gigante. El viaje a la biblioteca le tomo media hora, ya llevaba casi dos horas vagando y la noche comenzaba a caer pintando el cielo de rojo, rosado y leves tonos cárdenos.

— Tiene algún libro referente a un _armario evanescente_ —preguntó Theodore Nott a la bibliotecaria.

— ¿Es algún trabajo que hayas dejado a última hora? Hace rato vino una chica —hizo una muestra de asco— comenzó a gritar y la tuve que sacar, le dije que no volviera hasta que aprendiera el verdadero significado de una biblioteca —Nott roló los ojos cuando ella se hubo despistado.

— Entonces ¿Dónde hay uno? —Pidió el chico exasperado.

— Los encontrarás por ahí —señaló unos estantes. El chico asintió con elegancia y camino con la misma actitud hacia los estantes señalados.

Comenzó a pasar su dedo por las portadas de los libros, mientras murmuraba el nombre cada uno, después sacó uno referente objetos mágicos y su función.

Lo abrió tan polvoriento que tuvo que soplar la solapa y una nube de polvo de desprendiendo haciendo toser al chico. Abrió el libro cuyas páginas estaban amarillentas y muy duras al pasarlas. Se fue a la letra A, era como un diccionario de objetos mágicos y por empezar con "A" lo hallaría rápido.

Por Merlín. Ahí estaba, Armario Evanescente. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino de su túnica y comenzó a notar el significado y función cuando hubo acabado cerró el libro y fue directo a su sala común sin antes tomarse otro tour por el castillo.

Definitivamente Lestrange estaría frenética.

Cuando pasó por la puerta, vio a Lestrange en la misma posición que estaba cuando él se fue. Ella se levantó tan enfurruñada, tenía el ceño tan fruncido que sus ojos parecían dos lineales horizontales. Sus brazos cruzados y la varita en mano tan apretada que sus nudillos resaltaban los huesos en sus muñecas. Su pie derecho comenzó a palpar el piso con fuerza.

No lo pudo evitar, soltó una risilla, lo cual no fue lo más sensato, la chica blandió su varita.

— ¿Serás idiota o qué? —Nott la miró con recelo— ¿Por qué tardaste? —la chica dijo en un tono más que queriendo controlarse para no maldecirlo.

— Calma, Lestrange. Tengo tu tonto apunte ¿Por qué enfadarse? —Se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la chica y le extendió el pergamino. Ella se lo arrebató de las manos y lo leyó.

Aliviano su rostro, bajo su varita y la guardó en su túnica, ahora ya sabía la función del armario evanescente podía intuir para que servía.

— Oh… Vamos hablar. No aquí, tiene que ser un lugar dónde podamos hablar bien —Nott asintió.

Amos salieron de la sala común, la sala de Requerimientos podría ser un excelente lugar para hablar pero era obvio que Malfoy estaría ahí por lo tanto no podrían entrar al menos que supiera lo que de verdad Malfoy le pedía al cuarto.

Se dirigieron a un corredor dónde no había ningún rastro de nadie, después a un salón que ya nadie usaba. Los mesa bancos estaba rotos, polvorientos y terriblemente desgastados; el escritorio del profesor estaba tan arraigado con una madera podrida que lo mínimo que podría hacer con eso era tirarlo a la basura; La pizarra estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo y sin nada escrito. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con pedazos de madera.

**N/A:** _Y este es el treceavo capitulo :)._

_El número 13 nunca fue de buen augurio para mí. El día de mi cumpleaños llovió fuertemente y el viernes tuve que faltar a clases por una simplada, una cita que tenía mi hermano y resultó que se canceló y falté de la nada a la esucuela. Cuando llego a mi casa me entero que paso algo de gran importancia y estoy apunto de reprobar una materia. Jamás he reprobado y es muy serio. _

_Estoy escriendo un nuevo fic, mi nueva pareja favorita: Luna y Nott. ya casi lo termino, es corta no muy larga pero les gustará. Es sobre hogwarts bajo el regimen de Voldemort y como Luna y sus demás amigos de ven afectados inclusive Nott. Trato de hacerla triste, entonces la categoría sería angst/Hurt/Comfort o talvez frienship. No estoy segura._


	15. La cuartada de Nott

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o XIV_

_LA CUARTADA DE NOTT_

Se dirigieron a un corredor dónde no había ningún rastro de nadie, después a un salón que ya nadie usaba. Los mesa bancos estaba rotos, polvorientos y terriblemente desgastados; el escritorio del profesor estaba tan arraigado con una madera podrida que lo mínimo que podría hacer con eso era tirarlo a la basura; La pizarra estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo y sin nada escrito. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con pedazos de madera.

— _Lumos maxima_ —una chispa de luz salió de la varita de la chica y la habitación quedó iluminada.

— Entonces ya sabes lo que hace ese armario —comenzó Nott.

— Debo admitirlo, es demasiado ingenioso. Nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse de los terrenos de Hogwarts y ese armario es excelente… ¿Para qué lo quiere? Lo único que necesita es matar a Dumbledore…

— No seas insensata. Lo quiere para traer Mortífagos. Es obvio, sí mata a Dumbledore ¿Qué se supone que hará en Hogwarts? ¿Ir vagando mientras los otros saben que lo mató?

» Traerá a los Mortífagos para fugarse de Hogwarts.

— ¡Ese bastardo! ¡No quiere decirme nada de lo que planea! Se fugará y me dejará a mí sola en Hogwarts mientras él está ahí escondido como un cobarde en su Mansión —escupió la chica.

— Bueno, mi padre no puede venir, él está en Askaban…

— Lo más probable es que la mía si venga, ella no lo está…

» Nott, tienes que preguntarle a Malfoy que es lo que planea —la chica tomó su brazo— es obvio que Malfoy no ha querido hablar mucho acerca de lo suyo porque estás ahí, o simplemente porque Crabbe y Goyle están ahí —El castaño hiso una mueca.

— Bien.

» Escuché la otra vez que Malfoy le comentaba algo a Zabini sobre una botella de hidromiel. Zabini la encontró y querían servirse un poco pero Malfoy se la quitó de las manos y lo amenazó.

— Una botella de hidromiel. Eso no es fuerte… seguro que algo tenía la botella ¡Sí! Por eso no quería que Zabini la encontrara. Seguro piensa dársela a Dumbledore.

— Entonces ya sabes lo que Malfoy hace en la sala de Requerimientos: repara el armario evanescente para traer Mortífagos al colegio e intenta matar a Dumbledore, ahora tenemos que saber qué día sucederá, podría ser cualquier día.

— Tienes que preguntárselo… Intenta ganarte su confianza, de preferencia que estén ustedes dos solos. Sin Zabini, sin Crabbe ni Goyle; los dos —El chico asintió. Era una tarea difícil, escasas veces había hablado con Malfoy pero nunca había mantenido una conversación larga y estrecha, sin embargo tenía que hacer, estaba obligado hacerlo ya, era parte del plan de Lestrange, no podía retractarse.

**OOO**

Ahí estaba Theodore Nott es su dormitorio alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Draco Malfoy se encontraba afuera, nadie estaba en el dormitorio, sólo él, pensando en una cuartada para sonsacarle la información al rubio

¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca había hablado con Malfoy de tal manera y no podía llegar así como si nada hubiera ocurrido y preguntárselo directo, no.

¿Qué pasa Nott? Eres un Slytherin, la razón por la que estás ahí es porque se supone que eres astuto como una serpiente, haces lo que sea para conseguir lo que sea tuyo sin importarte si está bien o mal, es porque eres un Slytherin, usa tus estrategias ¿Cómo harías para hacer hablar a otra serpiente? Bueno dicen que la música las pone a bailar, bueno entonces cántale lo que le gusta ¿Qué temas son de interés de Draco Malfoy? Bueno todo lo referente a estatus de sangre, su familia y Harry Potter, eso sería bueno, hablar de Harry Potter y de ahí ir desprendiendo ramas que conduzcan a los Mortífagos para que así termine hablando, era un plan perfecto ahora sólo faltaban las palabras indicadas, por ejemplo: ¿Cómo empezaba el tema de Harry Potter? No sé _"Oye, Draco, ¿Oíste lo que se anda diciendo? Sí, sí, él equipo de Quidditch. No sé pero no le veo muchas oportunidades con Weasley Guardián y Potter castigado" _¡Por Merlín! Era terrible.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué aceptó ayudar a la mocosa de Lestrange? ¿No podía ser más insoportable? Una mocosa de 15 años recién cumplidos y se cree la que manda, niñata.

Se repudiaba, se maldecía ¿Por qué? Por tonto. Su estúpida lealtad le había salido ¿Desde cuándo un Slytherin tenía lealtad? Deseaba nunca haberle preguntando a Lestrange sobre Malfoy, ahora ya estaba embarcado y no sólo eso, sí descubrían lo que planeaban hacer los matarían a ellos y su familia, era traición de Señor Tenebroso, lo sabía y ella lo sabía.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación tan desesperado. Se tomaba del cabello, lo jalaba. Comenzó a sentir calor y se quitó la túnica, después el suéter, libero su camisola de su pantalón y aflojó a corbata. _«¡Maldita mocosa insufrible!»._

Así que tenía que hablar de Potter, Potter era el tema principal, pero no sabía nada nuevo que todos no supieran. Sabía que tenía detención y no jugaría el siguiente partido, sabía que Weasley era pésimo o al menos que Potter le diera un trago d su _felix felicis _puesto que la última vez había jugado espectacularmente. Pero nada nuevo.

¿Cómo llegar a Potter? No sé, inventar algo ocurrido con él como que lo había provocado y maldecido, algo por el estilo.

— Maldita sea —se abrió la puerta, ahí estaba él, un rubio ojeroso tan casando que parecía muerto en vida. Sus ojos estaban demasiado deprimidos… ¡Por Merlín!

Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación, se quitó la túnica, he hizo todo lo que Nott había hecho hace unos instantes. Él chico se sentó en su cama, se pasó una mano por su platinado cabello.

— ¿Mala noche, Malfoy? —preguntó una burlesca voz de Nott.

— Cállate Nott —dijo secamente.

— Vamos, no hay porque estar así ¿Por qué no me acompañas y bebemos un poco de Whisky de Fuego? —Draco Malfoy lo miró con interés, Nott sonrió y comenzó a sacar una caja debajo de su cama con botellas de Whisky de fuego nuevas, después dos copas que después fueron llenadas. Le pasó una al rubio.

Nott bebió de la suya primero, sintió ese exquisito ardor por la garganta tan placentero, después Malfoy lo imitó, después de varios sorbos consiguió relajarle.

— He escuchado que Tienes la marca —comenzó Nott. Malfoy levantó la mirada—, seguro es un honor para ti ¿No es así? —tomó un sorbo.

— Así es, Nott. Él confía en mí, pienso demostrarle que puedo ser más eficiente que la mayoría de esas escorias.

— Mi tío me ha comentado algo ¿Sí sabes que ahora estoy viviendo con él? —Malfoy asintió—, me comentó algo sobre que Él señor Tenebroso te encomendó una misión muy importante, quería saber si era cierto —Nott tomó asiento frente a él.

— En efectiva. En las vacaciones de verano después de iniciarme —una sonrisa de arrogancia se asomó con descaro en el rostro del rubio,

— ¿Quieres decirme? —Malfoy arqueó las cejas y una sonrisa afloró sus labios. Dejó su copa y se puso de pie, Nott hizo lo mismo.

— Nott, es un hecho que tú no eres tan estúpido como Crabbe y Goyle tampoco tan impertinente como Zabini. Me atrevería a confiar en que no dirás ni una palabra de lo contrario me llevaré una terrible impresión de ti. Supongo que puedo decirte después del todo, como he dicho no eres tan estúpido con Crabbe ni Goyle —Nott frunció el ceño.

— Según me dijo, que sí tenías éxito en la misión daría camino a un nuevo régimen de una sociedad de sangres puras lo cual presumo que te debe tener muy bien considerado —Draco soltó una carcajada— ¿Tiene que ver Potter? —Malfoy lo miró escéptico, arqueó una ceja y embozó una sonrisa ladeada.

— Por supuesto que tiene que ver con Potter, o parte de ello.

» ¿Quieres saber entonces? — Nott asintió.

— De acuerdo. Esto Nott no sé lo he dicho a nadie entonces ¿Entiendes lo que significa? —Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

— Malfoy, no soy idiota como tus esbirros. Entiendo perfectamente —roló los ojos. Malfoy volvió a sonreír.

Malfoy encontró algo en Nott que jamás había visto nunca, algo que ni siquiera Zabini tenía y muchos menos esos idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. Nott interesante, no era presuntuoso como Zabini era, ni un idiota. Tampoco había tenido interés de juntarse con él lo que demostraba a Nott le importaban otras cosas. Además jamás había mantenido una charla como al que estaban teniendo con un buen Whisky de Fuego.

¿Desde cuando existía tanta confianza entre ellos? Tanta confianza como para revelarle algo que Él le prohibió, eso era lo interesante porque Malfoy lo veía como su igual, no que fuera una réplica exacta de él sino que tenían intereses en común. Muy en el fondo de Malfoy sabía que los Mortífagos era seres despreciables, lo sabía sin embargo tantos años de lavado de cerebro no le fueron de buena ayuda como para decidir sus ideales.

Él jamás había oído a Nott decir: _sangre sucia o impura_, confiaba plenamente en que Nott no abriría la boca para nada, no había nada que perder, Nott si era de fiar.

— No sé si habrás oído rumores acerca de lo que me encomendaron, dudo que lo hayas hecho —si tan sólo supiera…— Todos saben que Dumbledore es amante de las _Sangres Sucias, Muggles _y_ Mestizas_ y el nuevo régimen requiere una sociedad limpia de ellos, una exterminación inminente de _Muggles, Sangres Sucias _y_ Mestizos_. Y con Dumbledore como director esto no puede ser posible.

» A _veces tienes que quitar de en medio las cosas que estorban_ y eso es lo que Él quiere que haga. Sin embargo tengo que hacerlo si no el me matará a mí y a mis padres —notó un remordimiento en su voz apenas presente.

— Entonces fuiste tú quien maldijo a la chica Bell —El rubio asintió con júbilo.

— No pensé que fuera tan estúpida como para abrir el paquete o tan entrometida, pero sí —tomó de nuevo la copa y bebió un sorbo que abrazó un exquisito placer en su garganta.

— ¿Y qué más planeas hacer?

— Le envié a Slughorn una botella de hidromiel envenenada hace unos días, pero no ha dado efecto, supongo que ese idiota se la quedó. No obstante tengo otra cuartada, si no funciona planeo usar la maldición asesina contra Dumbledore —arrastró las palabras con alarde como si quiere impresionar a alguien, Nott fingió sorprenderse, pero en sus adentros se reía de lo fácil que había sido y de lo tonto que estaba siendo Malfoy.

— En caso de que la botella no diera efecto, ¿Cuándo planeas usar la maldición? Estamos hablando que Él Señor Tenebroso no espera, si tardas te castigará sin remorderse la conciencia, tú mismo sabes lo que les ha hecho a otros, así que ¿Cuándo y dónde planeas efectuar la maldición? —El rubio se tenso, ya era mediados de abril y no había presentado ningún avance y lo menos que quería era decepcionarlo, que tortura a su familia frente a sus ojos sabiendo que todo fue culpa suya.

— En la torre de Astronomía, si todo va bien supongo que a principios de junio. Cuando traiga a los Mortífagos a Hogwarts ellos estarán ahí e invocarán la marca tenebrosa para que así Dumbledore la vea y suba a la torre de astronomía donde estaré yo y podré matarlo después ellos vendrán por mí y me sacarán de Hogwarts a salvo.

— Malfoy, nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, lo más cercano sería _Hogsmeade_ pero ambos sabemos que los Mortífagos no pueden pisar _Hogsmeade_, lo sabrían de inmediato y vendrían por ellos —hablo cautelosamente pero ahí estaba, una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de Malfoy que negó.

— Nott, Nott, Nott —dijo en un oscilar de palabras, como si la cosa fuera obvia—, ya sé que no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer de Hogwarts, es por eso que he estado reparando el armario evanescente de la Sala de Menesteres, está conectada a otro armario en _Burgin y Burkes_, pero sigue sin funcionar aunque debo admitir que ya estoy cerca de repararlo —sonrió triunfalmente.

— ¿Eso es todo? Pienso que deberías dar por echando a perder lo de la botella de hidromiel, Dumbledore no es estúpido, sabrá identificar que se trata de veneno y la desechará —Malfoy frunció el ceño.

— Tú último plan es bueno. Traerlo hacia la torre más alta, supongo que en la noche, cuando no haya estudiantes merodeando por ahí, ¿9 de la noche? —Malfoy reflexionó un poco. 9 de la noche era un hora que ya no había tanto alumnado solo los de quito a séptimo año y algunos prefecto haciendo ronda, sin embargo la torre de astronomía estaría vacía y como prefecto de miembro de la Brigada inquisitorial tenía derecho de quitar puntos a aquellos que estuvieran por ahí.

— En efecto Nott, a las 9 de la noche estaría perfecto. Tienes razón, daré por perdida esa botella…dudo que Slughorn no se dé cuenta de que es veneno aunque debo admitir que es muy despistado —se encogió de hombros y bebió desinteresadamente.

— ¿Y qué piensas sobre el nuevo régimen? —Nott preguntó con voz desinteresada, algo que ya le salía natural.

— Es interesante —el otro alzó las cejas—, Somos superiores, sangres puras lo que nos da un alta influencia en la sociedad, podemos usar mágica mientras que esos desprestigiados asquerosos Muggle no pueden y después esos sangre sucias, un error para nuestra naturaleza —dijo con acidez del rubio—. Todo se basa en la selección natural, la supervivencia del más apto en este casi sangres puras, es como eliminar ramas de los arboles, esas ramas marchitas, secas o desiguales: _mestizos, Muggle, sangre sucias._

Nott estaba sorprendido. Una selección natural, si lo creían, todo era base una selección natural, la supervivencia del más apto, sangre puras ¿De verdad tenía que ser así? Si las sangres sucias podían hacer magia es porque no era Muggles insufribles, eran parte de la selección natural, nacieron para una sociedad diferente, una sociedad donde la magia predominaba y no había necesidad de hacer las cosas con las manos o usar electricidad con unos movimientos de varita ya estaba. Pero para otros la sociedad mágica debía ser sólo para aquellos que eran sangres puras, aquellos sin ningún rastro Muggle manchando el árbol, familiar como los Malfoy o los Black que se había dignado a eliminar aquellos traidores de sangre y todo empezó por Salazar Slytherin y los múltiples asesinatos de Magos por Muggles sólo porque podían dominar algo que ellos no, porque creían en la brujería, se llevaban a mujeres, hombres y niños a las hogueras para matarlos pero había otros que se salvaban pero ahí estaba la ignorancia Muggle ¿Por qué no aceptar lo que los otros pueden hacer y lo que no? Ese era un punto clave para los sangres puras porque odiaban a los Muggles por su estupidez y de cómo mataban a los Magos. Ahora quería venganza, que sintieran los que sus antepasados sintieron al ser quemados pero esta vez sería de una forma tan horrenda, era una eliminación inminente, extinguir Muggles de una buena vez.

Después Malfoy le mencionó un pasadizo secreto que lo llevaría a la torre de astronomía, cerca del sauce boxeador. No ese mismo puerto del que te llevaba a la casa de los gritos si no otro diferente. Nott desconfió de él, jamás había escuchado de tal paso a la torre.

**N/A:** _En especial este capitulo me gusto muhco que me decidí a dejarlo más largo. Vaya estoy tendiendo muchos hits con este fic más no reviews._


	16. Una entrevista con los Thestrals

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o XV_

_UNA ENTREVISTA CON LOS THESTRALS_

Malfoy le mencionó un pasadizo secreto que lo llevaría a la torre de astronomía, cerca del sauce boxeador. No ese mismo puerto del que te llevaba a la casa de los gritos si no otro diferente. Nott desconfió de él, jamás había escuchado de tal paso a la torre.

**OOO**

Al día siguiente había circulado la noticia que Ronald Weasley había sido envenenado con una botella de hidromiel. Nott al escucharla no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada, era la botella que Malfoy habló y para la mala fortuna del pelirrojo había sido él quién la ingirió cuando se suponía que era para Dumbledore.

Malfoy también rió, de todas las personas en Hogwarts la botella terminó en manos de la comadreja, eso sí era de festejar: Primero le rompía la nariz a cara-rajada, después la comadreja se envenenaba, ahora sólo quedaba la Sangre Sucia Granger, aquel adefesio para la sociedad y en nuevo régimen. En cuanto Voldemort tomara el poder se aseguraría que ella fuera la primera en ser eliminada, desde segundo año ya quería borrarla del mapa, pero no, ahí estaba San Potter y pobretón cuidándole las espaldas, lo único que pudo conseguir es que quedara petrificada, solamente eso.

El día estaba tan nublado con una ventisca tan arrolladora que hacia zumbar puertas y ventanas del castillo, era sólo en cuestión de minutos para que una fuerte lluvia de desatara y probablemente la peor lluvia del año hasta ahora. Además de las ventisca y el cielo nublado hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, muchos de los estudiantes había aplicado hechizos calentadores sobre sus túnicas para no pasar el día mal; se colocaron sus bufandas, guantes y así salieron de sus salas comunes, abandonando el acogedor fuego par air al frio comedor.

Hermione como Harry no habían bajado a desayunar, se la habían pasado con su amigo Weasley. Lavender también había llegado y lo primero que hizo pero hacer un escándalo frente a Hermione que muy rápido contestó haciendo salir a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione embozó una sonrisa torcida y tomo las manos de Ron que le hizo compañía. Harry sintió una gran soledad, nunca se había imaginado a sus dos mejores amigos saliendo y él estando sólo, sí definitivamente necesitaba a alguien y no podía ser Ginny Weasley, la hermana de su mejor amigo, sí sólo supiera que Harry estaba enamorado de ella enloquecería.

Era un terrible mañana para aquellos Gryffindors, para Slytherin era fastidiosa. Lestrange procuro no sentarse junto con Nott, no podía hacerlo mientras Malfoy estuviera ahí si no sus esperanzas de que Malfoy le hablara sobre sus planes se irían directamente a la basura. Llevaba un proceso y no podía echarlo a perder. Ese día habló con la hermana menor de Greengrass que cursaba el mismo año que ella, una chica de ojo verde, morena clara y melena castaña clara.

La mesa de Slytherin reían de Weasley y como agonizaba en la enfermería.

— Sólo a esa comadreja se le ocurre beber hidromiel envenenada, supongo que en su casa no han de conocer algo mejor que cerveza de mantequilla —dijo Zabini y todos rieron hasta Malfoy.

—Y como siempre: Potter hizo la acción del día, _100 puntos para Gryffindor_ —Crabbe imitó con voz tonta a McGonagall. Todos volvieron a reír.

Lestrange le echó una mirada a Nott, éste asintió. Por fin armaría el rompecabezas.

Comió los más rápido posible cuando hubo terminado salió corriendo y esperó a Nott afuera de las puertas del gran comedor.

Sintió una gran opresión en su estómago ¿Cómo es que Nott había podido? No se hablaban y ella que era su prima no se lo quiso decir antes de que decidieran no hablarse. Sintió un gran desprecio por Malfoy pero al mismo tiempo se sintió tan agradecida con Nott, ella había notado desde que aceptó a ser su cómplice que no lucía muy agraciado, que no le hacía agracia, que era más bien indiferente a ese aspecto, pero ella lo necesitaba, dependía de él si quería salvar a Malfoy.

La chica vio salir a Nott de ahí, lo llamó y fueron otra vez a la misma aula por el mismo pasillo que nadie recorría o al menos los curiosos.

— _Lumos maxima_ —una chispa de luz blanca salió desprendida de su varita creando luz. La chica lo miró con curiosidad, ninguno de ellos se atrevía hablar.

» En-entonces lo-lo sabes —le tembló la voz, él asintió.

Nott comenzó a contarle de todo lo que Malfoy le había dicho la noche anterior. No había podido comentárselo, era muy noche y si eran vistos los dos fuera de sus camas levantaría sospechas. Ambos sabían que no podían verse cuando Malfoy estuviera presente y digamos que Malfoy no es estúpido y sabe muy bien de trampas pues es un Slytherin y no se tragaría una mentira así de fácil. La invitación de Whisky de Fuego había sido una clave para que Malfoy hablara además que un solo sorbo de aquella bebida y relaja todo tu cuerpo así como ese ardor tan deleitable en la garganta.

La chica estaba sorprendida de cómo Nott había sido capaz de persuadir a Malfoy, le era difícil de creer que lo hubiera logrado tan rápido y fácil. Nott le dijo: _"Sólo bastó de hablarle de temas de su interés y varias copas de Whisky de Fuego para que hablara"_ un punto débil de Malfoy había sido su arrogancia y el Whisky, con eso bastó.

Al terminar la chica dejó ir una suspiró de asombro, Nott lo había hecho muy bien mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado y en tan poco tiempo. Le había conseguido la fecha, la hora, él lugar y el plan exacto además de un pasadizo secreto del cual ir.

— ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con el nuevo régimen? —preguntó Nott a la chica. Ella le sonrió.

— Debo admitir que la sangres sucias me desagradan pero no tanto como los Muggles pero en sí me repugna la idea de exterminar a una sociedad entera. _"Selección Natural"_ Sí eliminamos a todos los Muggles no habría de quien reírnos por sus patéticos intentos de vida rutinaria —Ella rió.

» Cierto, ellos nos torturaron por ser capaces de hacer cosas asombrosas que ellos no podían solo porque resultaban inútiles y nosotros no. A ellos son los que deseo ver bajo el régimen sólo aquellos que nos desprestigiaron más no ahora porque están muertos y ya es tarde —se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con su varita.

— Me sorprende decirlo pero pienso exactamente igual que tú, sólo que las sangre sucias me son indiferentes, los Muggles son mi problema y el nuevo régimen que intentan poner ante nosotros no es de mi amenidad.

— Jamás te había escuchado decir _«Sangre Sucia»_— Comentó la chica.

— Evito la palabra si me es posible, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

— Tantos años escuchándola que me he acostumbrado a decirla pero hare in intento —volvió a sonreír—. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es planear como llegar hacia Malfoy antes de que mate a Dumbledore. Dices que te dijo de un pasadizo para llegar a la torre de Astronomía… tenemos que ver ese pasadizo, tenemos 1 mes y medio para planear esto y los primeros días de junio me imagino que estarán entre 1 y 3 por ser los primeros números. Averigua bien eso.

Él chico asintió, no le quedaba de otra más que seguir con lo acordado, ya era parte de esto y un Slytherin jamás se echa para atrás, así como una serpiente no se arrepiente de atacar a su presa. La chica terminó con el hechizo de luz y salieron de aquella aula. Cada quien tomó rumbos diferentes, ella hacia él los límites del bosque prohibido y él hacia la biblioteca.

La chica sacó de su mochila su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y lo comenzó hojear pero una vocecilla cantúrrienta la hizo parar, levantó la vista más que nada con el entrecejo fruncido para confirmar sus sospechas, ¿Quién más que ella podría estar haciendo esos sonidos y frente a esos adefesios de criaturas esqueléticas? Bueno más que nada era Luna, lunática Lovegood.

Lovegood seguía tarareando una canción mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaban un pedazo de carne fresca, Lestrange volvió a fruncir el ceño con repulsión, no había otra cosa que le diera asco (a ciertas excepciones) que la carne fresca. Ese olor a sangre fría junto con la carne fresca en refrigeración le daba ganas de vomitar ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo con las manos?

La rubia estaba a unos metros de ella, seguía perdida en su mundo, miraba el cuelo con esa clásica mirada soñadora con la que mirada a todos y les advertía de sus extrañas criaturas así como de su extraño animal _no-se-qué de cuerno arrugado._ Pobre chica, era una perdición, la burlas de los Slytherins, como de otras casas excepto los leales de Gryffinfor y más el trío dorado.

Lestrange jamás había hablado con la extraña chica, tampoco deseaba hacerlo porque ahora le era irritante.

— Hola —dijo suavemente y con serenidad. Sus ojos azules brillaron a la luz del sol— ¿No son lindos? —Preguntó la Ravenclaw a la Slytherin.

Lestrange parpadeó perpleja ¿No veía que era Slytherin o qué? ¿Es qué de verdad el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó con ella o qué? era tonta, tonta y tonta por creer en estúpidas creaturas e interactuar con esos caballos que además de traer mala suerte son peligrosos.

— Son horribles —Dijo con repulsión.

— Eso es porque jamás los has tratado, pero cuando lo haces resultan ser criaturas muy linda y amables —sonrió— ¿Las puedes ver, verdad? —La rubia ya estaba frente a la pelinegra, ambas miradas se toparon, los de Lovegood mostraban un aire soñador y fantasioso mientras que los de Lestrange eran fríos e indiferentes.

— Es porque evito lo más que puedo a acercarme a esas —la miró con nausea— cosas.

— ¡Oh, no, no, no! Son de verdad muy amables y cariñosos, sólo que la gente los evita porque son diferentes y el hecho de poder verlas porque… —la calló la chica concluyendo su frase.

— ¡Sé porque se pueden ver! —exclamó. Luna siguió sonriendo, parpadeó un par de veces lo cual le dio un aspecto lunático pues sus ojos estaban muy abierto como quien recibe una sorpresa.

— No debes temer a la muerte, es una fiel amiga, es un hecho natural —Le tomó la mano—. Ven —Lestrange forcejeó un poco pero Luna seguía sin soltarla, entonces ando con ella hacia esos caballos esqueléticos.

La pelinegra se estremeció por dos razones: el frío tacto de la lunática y segunda el hecho de qué la lunática la estuviera llevando con los Thestrals. Se tensó como una roca, como cualquiera a quién lo hubieran llevando a ver a un Boggart. Luna le dio un leve apretón y le sonrió, la pelinegra no le devolvió al sonrisa y mucho menos se destensó.

Luna soltó su mano con la que anteriormente había tomado el pedazo crudo de carne, al recordar esto Lestrange se olió la mano como para comprobar que no la había tocado con esa mano pero para des fortuna sí había sido esa mano y le dieron ganas de vomitar.

La rubia sacó otro pedazo de carne que rápidamente el olor se hospedó en la nariz de la otra, las ganas de vomitar eran peores. Observó el pedazo de carne entre sus dedos y se lo aventó al caballo que rápidamente lo devoró. Luna sonrió.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Luna giró hacia la pelinegra que había retrocedido varios pasos. Ella sacó una manzana de su bolso y se la extendió—. Sólo basta con lanzarla al piso, no hay necesidad de acercarse —dijo amablemente. Lestrange se acercó tomó la manzana roja que ella le ofrecía. Miró a reptil caballo y le lanzó la manzana. El Thestral fue por ella y la demoró de un bocado.

» Lo vez, es muy amable. Quizás te deje tocarlo —Se heló la sangre a la pelinegra.

— Ni loca tocaré a una de esas cosas, Lovegood —Dijo de mal talante.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Son… son… extraños, diferentes, raros —se estremeció.

— Lo son… pero las mejores cosas lo son. Son muy buenos guías —La rubia le volvió a tomar la mano y Lestrange volvió a forcejar pero Luna no cedió.

» ¿Sabes? Es bueno que algunas personas puedan verlo, porque son criaturas asombrosas y la compañía nunca les hace mal —sonrió nuevamente.

— Lovegood, no me simpatizan así como tú tampoco me simpatizas —dijo secamente pero Luna le dio una sonrisa.

— A mucha gente no le simpatizo —Lestrange Frunció el ceño—. Acarícialo suavemente —condujo la mano de la chica hacia la piel del Thestral. Y la tocó.

Sintió un tacto diferente, parecido a la cera. Su piel era frágil, delgada y se podía sentir sus huesos después esos ojos vacios que poseían. Una extraña sensación le produjo afecto por ellos, ya no sentía repugnancia si no ternura, devoción. Lovegood tenía razón después de todo, era criaturas maravillosas, amables. Le sonrió al caballo.

— Veo que te han agradado —al escucharla retiró su mano con apresura.

— Son-son —quería morderse la lengua y no tragarse su orgullo— Simpáticos.

—Luna Lovegood ahora sonreía como quien hace un buen trabajo— Siempre vengo aquí después del desayuno, clase libre y después de la comida. Me gusta traerles algo de comer —se encogió de hombros.

Lestrange no supo que responder, se quedó callada viendo como aquellos caballo comenzaban a juguetear. Luna Lovegood los veía con ternura. Cuando vio que la chica estaba distraída se retiró y recogió su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que yacía en el piso cuando la rubia la incitó a alimentar a los Thestrals.

**N/A:** _Wow, estoy soprendidad con la cantadad de Hits. Muchas gracias. Saben me gustaría saber que opinan, ya que es mi primer Harry Potter's fic. _


	17. Aritmancia con Granger

**Declaro atentamente que niguno de los personajes, así como acontecimientos o alguna otra cosa que tengan similiaridad con los libros de Harry Potter son de mi pertenencia si no a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La revelión de los Mortífagos.<strong>

_C á p i t u l o XVI_

_ARITMANCIA CON GRANGER_

Lestrange no supo que responder, se quedó callada viendo como aquellos caballo comenzaban a juguetear. Luna Lovegood los veía con ternura. Cuando vio que la chica estaba distraída se retiró y recogió su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que yacía en el piso cuando la rubia la incitó a alimentar a los Thestrals.

Salió corriendo hacia el castillo, tenía clase de Adivinación, la peor materia además de historia de la magia. Una materia tan innecesaria e inexacta. Ojo interior ¿A quién quería engañar?

Se maldijo una y otra vez por tener esa clase, era la peor, la peor y la odiaba con toda su alma ¿A caso esa mujer le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás? Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pronosticado a muerte así como a muchos de sus compañeros.

Ese día tomó asiento junto con Astoria, la hermana de Greengrass, la chica era totalmente diferente a su hermana y le agradaba. Hablaba sólo de cosas que fuera de interés, como lo que decía El Profeta, además era muy inteligente.

— Que pérdida de tiempo —Dijo Astoria— Estoy considerando seriamente cambiarme a Runa Antiguas.

— Prefiero Adivinación —le comentó la otra—, le gusta que pronostiques tu propia muerte de una forma brutalmente dolorosa y violenta que no se da cuenta que es mentira así que es fácil obtener una buena nota —Astoria rió.

— Cierto, además demasiado presión, se podría decir que esta clase es un descanso.

— Dilo por ti. No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantaré su chillona voz demente sacada de San Mungo —y ambas soltaron una carcajada.

Y esa fue la clase de Adivinación más aburrida de todas. Habían estado estudiando el significado de los sueños a grandes rasgos. Hasta los sueños más tontos dictaban una muerte segura. Esa mujer estaba loca.

Llegó a su sala común, Ahí estaba Nott, haciendo lo de siempre: Leer ¿Es qué acaso no tenía vida? Siempre leyendo, era igual de enfermizo que Granger, Si definitivamente era Granger en masculino en Slytherin.

A un lado de Nott estaba Zabini haciendo prácticamente nada más que mirar a la nada y algunas cuantas chicas. Lestrange sonrió, es que Blaise era muy guapo, le atraía, no era gustar era atracción, sólo quería un beso puesto que tenía la misma reputación que Malfoy sobre las chicas: Salir con ellas, hacer de ellas lo que quieren y después votarlas por una mejor, pero ella no era tonta solo se conformaría con una par de besos más no otra cosa, Blaise no lo valía y lo que ella cuidaba era si dignidad. Prefería usarlo a ser usada, hacer de él lo que él hacía de otras sólo sin rebasar fronteras, tampoco iba a satisfacerlo, claro que no.

Sintió algo extraño en su estómago, como los Muggles dirían: mariposas en el estomago. Sí definitivamente quería besarlo.

Ella camino con paso vacilante hacia Blaise y Theodore y se sentó justo a lado de Blaise, no en medio de Nott y él si no a lado del piel moreno.

Zabini le sonrió, la chica no miró y comenzó a coquetear enredando uno de sus rizados cabellos entre sus dedos. Nott alzó al vista de su libro, la vio pero ella lo ignoró y Blaise se giró hacia ella.

Ahí estaba, Zabini Casanova. Captó perfectamente lo que ella hacía.

Pero es que Lestrange no era fea, era la imagen de su madre de joven, antes de que Bellatrix entrara a Azkaban y se deteriorara. Mismos cabellos rizados azabaches, piel blanca a perlada, gruesos parpados de ojos almendrados (sólo que ella tenía ojos azules y no oscuros). Era delgada y una figura de adolescente quinceañera y alta, era su madre en vivo y en persona.

Nott roló los ojos.

Blaise no perdería la oportunidad con la prima de Draco y sabía que él no le diría nada porque ahora le importaba un bledo lo que Lestrange hiciera, era una candidata muy aceptable a sus requisitos, si definitivamente saldría con ella.

Él moreno la mirada presumidamente, le tomó la mano y salieron de la sala común.

Nott gruño, sólo una chica tonta si cerebro saldría con Zabini y Nott tenía en un posición muy considerable a la pelinegra que desgraciadamente decayó cuando salió de su sala común escoltada del aquel moreno idiota.

Más tarde la chica llegó con las mejillas encendidas, sus ojos destilaban felicidad y estaba tan entusiasmada. Se dejó caer en el sillón justo al lado de Nott y dio un largo suspiro.

Se parecía a Parkinson cuando lograba atraer la atención de Malfoy.

Nott la miró escéptico, dio un gruñido molestó y continuó con su lectura. La chica volvió a suspirar pero Nott no volteaba, lo volvió a hacer y Nott no cambiaba de página, lo cual era una buena señal, él chico si le hacía caso peor no quería verla.

Soltó una empalagosa risita (como las de Parkinson) y suspiró de nuevo hasta que:

— ¡Qué! —Cerró el libro con fuerza.

—La chica soltó una risilla— Qué —lo imitó y otra risilla afloró su rostro.

— ¡Qué quieres Lestrange con un demonio! —bramó el chico.

— Nada —y volvió a reír.

— ¡Qué! ¿A caso quieres que te pregunte si Zabini te beso? —Lestrange se puso colorada, Nott puso la mirada en blanco.

— Bueno pues a decir verdad —No la interrumpió.

— ¡No me interesa saber nada de tú patética vida amorosa con Zabini! —se levantó de su asiento molesto. Lestrange estaba que ardía de ira ¿Patética vida amorosa? ¿Con Zabini?

— ¡Idiota! ¡Vuelve a llamarme patética y verás lo soy capaz! —Nott la ignoró, se dio media vuelta directo hacia su dormitorio junto con su libro.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? A veces Nott era tan impredecible aunque también sabía que interrumpirlo en medio de una lectura era como una colisión de planetas.

_«— Vaya, en fin Zabini no está en mis planes, tiene la misma fama de mujeriego que Malfoy la tiene y oírlos hablar de chicas es como querer recibir un _cruciatus_ »_ Ahora quién la entendía, Blaise la besó porque ella decidió coquetearle.

¿Y la dignidad, hacia dónde se fue?

Tal vez eso lo había molestado, o porque no le gustaba hablar sobre eso y menos si estaba concentrado leyendo. Aun así eso lo le quita lo mal talante.

¿Desde cuándo a un Slytherin le importa lo que piensen los demás? Y ella lo mandó al demonio. Merecía disfrutar un poco, ahora como estaba las cosas al menso debía tener un momento de felicidad. La situación lo demandaba, la gente vivía con miedo ahora con él regreso del Señor Tenebroso, así que ¡Al demonio con ellos!

Pensó en el beso. La había besado él, lo que ella quería aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con fuego y si no dejaba de hacerlo se quemaría ¿Pero lo importaba? Le importaba hasta tal punto de no convertirse ella en el juego de Zabini que él lo fuera y no ella.

Era guapo, uno de los más guapos de Slytherin con el que muchas habrían deseado una salida en Hogsmeade y ella acababa de obtener una que era el siguiente fin de semana y los días serían tan lentos.

El beso le había quitado muchas neuronas, había olvidado completamente lo que tenía que hacer y al parecer seguía sin recordar.

Y en la cena, la chica le mandaba indirectas a Nott que él se empeñaba por no captar.

El orgullo de un Slytherin es igual que el orgullo de un Gryffinfor, jamás te atrevas a golpearlos pues despertarás una furia inimaginable.

Entonces Nott se levantó de la mesa del gran comedor, no había terminado de cenar peor sabía perfectamente que Lestrange no se detendría y él no quería ser el primero que rompiera el voto de silencio, ella tendría que hablarle no él a ella. Su orgullo era lo que más le importabal, además estaba harto de la actitud de la Slytherin, siempre queriendo tener el control, mangoneándolo por ahí por allá, ordenándole que hacer y él muy estúpido había accedido.

Maldita la hora en que aceptó ayudar a Lestrange.

Ella podría ser inteligente pero muchas veces perdía la cabeza y terminaba siendo igual que Parkinson, unas tontas sin cerebro tal cual lo estaba demostrando.

**OOO**

Nott estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de Aritmancia. Maldición, era materia era imposible, era tan irritante como lo era la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas que por suerte no se vio obligado a tomar este año. A lado de él tenía unos pergaminos con problemas, la Mitad de ellos había sido contestados por la Gryffindor: Hermione Granger.

No le había agradado para nada quedar con ella a hacer los deberes pero es que la chica era tan insoportable que se quedó sin pareja y él por ser el único Slytherin la gente lo evitó así que se vio obligado.

— Hermione Granger harás pareja con Theodore Nott —Dijo la maestra en un tono severo. La Gryffinfor parecía desvanecerse en ese mismo instante _«Cualquier cosa menos con un Slytherin» _pensó la chica. Su rostro se parecía al mismo que alguien recibiendo un _crucio._

— Pe… —la chica iba a comenzar a replicar. Nott roló los ojos.

— Es mi última palabra señorita Granger, no me obligue a remover puntos de su casa —La profesora Vector se dio media vuelta hacia su escritorio.

Hermione Granger iba de mala gana hacia el lugar del joven Slytherin. De que se quejaba ella, a Theodore Nott le era más molesto tener que compartir una clase con ella, escuchar su odiosa voz contestando una de las preguntas de la clase, respirar el mismo aire que ella, tener que compartir ideas con ella. Sólo esperaba no tener que ahorcarse ahí mismo, la Gryffindor era muy irritante y le estaría criticando sus métodos.

— No, no, no; así no se hace, lo estás haciendo todo mal —Nott quería arrancarse la cabellera ahí mismo. Le dedicó una mirada llena de repudio.

— ¡Entonces cómo sabionda! —bramó.

— Asquerosa serpiente —dije tajantemente.

— Ratón de biblioteca.

— Despreciable… —quería decirle _«despreciable Mortífago» _pero se retractó, bastó con mirarlo con hastío.

— Bien insufrible, cómo se hace, que se supone que hago mal, vamos ilumíname —dijo irónicamente pero estaba claro su fastidio en su tono de voz. La chica volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— Tienes que leer lo que dice en el libro y hacerlo tal cual dice el libro no como tú crees —la chica puso su dedo índice en la página del libro donde venían ejemplos de lo que tenían que descifrar.

—Ya leí lo que dice el libro —dijo con desdén.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces _como dice el libro? _—remarcó lo último.

— Porque es complicado, yo lo hago a mi manera, pero ahí tú si te quieres complicar la vida, insufrible sabionda —la ignoró y comenzó a escribir lo que había entendido de la carta.

— No, no. Las instrucciones especifican que debe hacerse sacando el mínimo común múltiplo base números primos, no esa tabla que haces —volvió a señalar el texto.

— Granger, hay cosas que tú no entiendes y por lo visto esta es una de ellas. No todas las cosas se hacen por un mismo método, ésta es una de ella y te agradecería que de callaras de una buena vez, era insufrible e inaguantable y no estoy considerando pasar una tarde contigo en la biblioteca tratando de terminar éste trabajo —la chica respingó y siguió con lo suyo.

Era terriblemente difícil descifrar las cartas, hacer tablas, tablas y más tablas junto con un ensayo que debían hacer como tarea. Y era cierto lo que había dicho él, si no terminaban tenían que verse forzados a hacerlo una tarde y eso era lo mínimo que quería ambos.

— ¿Cuántas llevas, Granger? —preguntó lacónicamente.

— Cuatro.

— ¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¡Eres demasiado lenta! —gruñó y eso le había dado en el orgullo a la chica, no había peor cosa que decirle que era tonta o lenta para cualquier cosa.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cuántas llevas tú? —no iba a dejarse por esa serpiente.

— Diez Granger, Diez. Más vale que termines rápido, no voy a pasar una tarde contigo.

— ¡Es imposible que termine las veinte las 30 tablas en 10 minutos! —replicó.

— Pues arréglatelas como puedas_, sabionda_ —La chica sonrió de pronto, Nott se sintió aun más irritado.

— Entonces si no quieres pasar una tarde conmigo ayúdame —Nott alzó las cejas. No, jamás la ayudaría, no, ni por el propio bien de la humanidad—. Como dices; no está en tus planes, ayúdame —era una chantajista, una Gryffindor.

— Es el método Granger, el método que tú no quieres realizar —El Slytherin roló los ojos.

— ¡Por qué no viene en el libro!

— Entonces matáte las neuronas que te quedan y hazlo como dice el maldito libro —era una insufrible, la más insufrible e irritante que jamás haya conocido.

— Entonces tendrás que verme en la tarde puesto que ya quedan 5 minutos y sigo llevando cuatro tablas y tú doce —volvió a sonreír, pero aquella serpiente no era estúpida ni se iba a dejar mangonear.

— No Granger. Yo hago mi parte y tú haces la tuya; por separados —Hermione Granger bufó. No se podía negociar con un Slytherin.

Y así se había concluido la clase de Aritmancia.


End file.
